The Calling
by 9imakitty6
Summary: He wound his arms around me, drawing me close, he lifted my chin with one of his fingertips, and placed his lips at my neck, as if kissing me. I felt a sudden, sharp pain as his teeth pierced through my skin.
1. Insight

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor did I invent any of her wonderful characters.

The Calling

Insight

My back hit the hard, unforgiving wall, I was trapped. He kept walking, his feet made no sound as they met the ground, his pale face glowing in the light of the moon. His golden eyes were burning with the thirst that had taken control of him, transforming his kind features into that of a vicious, unfeeling, murderer.

_This can't be happening_, I thought, everything was so perfect. I blinked, and suddenly he was right there, looming over me, gazing fondly at me, no, not me, my blood. He brushed his hand over my neck, feeling the rapid pounding of hot liquid rushing through my veins.

He wound his arms around me, drawing me close, he lifted my chin with one of his fingertips, and placed his lips at my neck, as if kissing me. I felt a sudden, sharp pain as his teeth pierced through my skin.


	2. Chapter 1: Unwanted

Disclaimer: I did not write _Twilight_, _New Moon_, or _Eclipse_.

The Calling

Chapter 1: Unwanted

This was not supposed to happen. I should be in my comfortable, happy, house, smiling and laughing, I was supposed to be stuffing my face with cake and blowing out candles, seventeen of them, to be exact.

It seems fate had a different plan in mind for me, seeing as I was walking outside at 12:32 AM, panting in the hot and sticky air. I had started walking a while ago, yet the atmosphere hadn't changed, I was still trudging over cracked concrete and passing houses, each one exactly the same as the one before.

The street lights flickered as I passed, as if I frightened them, and they wanted to run, but hadn't the legs to do so. I could hear the soft tapping of my shoes on the sidewalk, in a steady monotonous rhythm that echoed through the empty streets. I had lost the feeling in my legs a while back, but they still moved, determined to keep going, even without my guidance.

A kitten joined me, meowing for me to pet it. "You remind me of me," I told it, kneeling to stroke it's bedraggled fur, "nobody wants you either." The kitten mewed, as if agreeing. I stood up again and my feet picked up the rhythm, the kitten following closely behind.

Every now and then a car would pass and the driver would give me a pitiful glance, then look back to the road. I would stare right back and show them I didn't want their pity.

I started to sing, obnoxiously loud, just for fun, so I wasn't aware of the car that came up behind me. It slowed to match my pace and, eventually, I noticed the driver was rolling down his windows. A nice looking woman smiled out of the passenger side and asked me if I needed a ride.

"No, thank you," I said.

"Would it be rude of me to ask where you're going?" Apparently this lady was more stubborn than she looked.

"No where special."

She opened her door and stepped out, "Then would it matter if I gave you a ride?" I shrugged. "Please, I insist. You look tired; you can come and rest at my house."

Hmm……sleep, sleep would be nice. I looked at her, she looked pleasant, kind, I saw no threat. I directed my gaze past her at the man driving, he looked okay too.

"Okay, some sleep would be nice," I muttered, letting the woman open the door for me. The cushion of the seat was wonderful, and my aching feet were very happy to be relieved of their job. The woman plopped the kitten onto my lap and closed the door. The cat yawned, then snuggled into my lap, and closed it's eyes, so did I.


	3. Chapter 2: Clorox and uhh

**Hi peoples, welcome to my second chapter. For those of you who are asking, no THIS IS NOT BELLA, however, Bella is in this story, along with all of the Cullens and other characters from _Twilight_. If your confused, don't worry, you'll find out why a random girl was walking down the street at 12:32 AM soon enough. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! YOUR AWESOME!!**

Disclaimer: I did not write _Twilight_,_ New Moon_, or _Eclipse._

The Calling

Chapter 2: Clorox and uhh…

I awoke in a dim room, painted light green. There was a piles of clothes folded next to me on the floor with a note on top of it. _Here, I thought you might need these. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Be back at 2:00. –Renee A.K.A. The lady from the car._

The top was a dark blue spaghetti strap with white polka dots, then there were a pair of jeans, luckily, they were normal, I hated wearing weird clothes, even if they were stylish.

I glanced at the clock to find that it was almost noon, I hadn't slept in this late since I started middle school. Slipping on the clothes, I looked around the room. It was obviously a guest room, there were no clothes in the dresser, no posters, pictures, it was perfectly clean, and it smelled of Clorox.

The desperate meowing form outside interrupted my observations. I opened the door and the kitten walked in and brushed up against my leg. I picked the kitten up and headed in the direction I hoped the kitchen was.

The kitchen was peach colored, it had lots of windows, and was sparkling clean just like the guest room. I hated clean houses; they felt empty, cold, and forbidding. I jumped back in alarm when something wet and rough slid across my cheek. "You really shouldn't do things like that," I scolded the cat, stroking it's jet black fur, "I might have hurt you."

The cat made a weird coughing noise. "Are you scoffing at me?" I asked, offended. The cat looked at me innocently, and then mewed again. "Why, you rotten little ball of fluff!" The kitten jumped out of my arms and bolted into another room. "I'll get you later!" I yelled after it, shaking my fist. The cat coughed again.

I scanned the cupboards for something eatable. Hmm…..Canned soup, tomato sauce, cake mix, rice, brown sugar, spaghetti noodles, popcorn, oysters, lingui- Wait! Aha! Popcorn! Yes! I did a happy little dance around the kitchen with my popcorn.

I was still dancing around the kitchen when I heard a snicker from behind me. I turned around, and, to my horror, the lady from the car and the guy were both watching me. They were grinning from ear to ear. I stared back, and was so surprised, I dropped the popcorn. "Uhh……," What else could I say?

Then the laughing started. These people just wouldn't stop. I must have been standing there for five hours waiting for them to pull themselves together. The cat even came out to laugh at me, too. I had nothing better to do, so I shoved a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "Common! Common! Common!" Finally, the microwave beeped, so I took my popcorn and left.

_Ugh_. I plopped down on the bed and devoured my loot. _Curses, why did I have to spazz out so much when people were watching? They'd probably kick me out now, I mean, really, I should have been surprised the let me sleep in the house. Why did I even come here? Oh, yeah, good idea, just get in the car. Then again, they might keep me, to entertain them. What if they made me wear a stupid hat? I suppose, if I'm lucky, they'll feed me crackers. Yes….. That's it! I'll make a living off of that. I could dance in front of a hat, and people would throw money if I was good. _

I looked down at the popcorn, and slowly pushed it away; with ideas like mine, it would be smart to avoid things that made me hyper. A few seconds went by, and I decided that I had already messed up once today, so what's the worst that could happen? "WAIT! NO! BAD!" I screamed at the sky, "I TAKE IT BACK!" Darn it! Every person in every story who ever said/thought, 'What's the worst that could happen?' had something worse happen to them.

"Umm…..Hello," Said Car Lady. _Oh jeez_, I thought, _please tell me she _just_ came in._ "Sorry for laughing," She said, "we just didn't expect………that." The guy was still snickering behind her.

"I'm Phill," The man said, offering me his hand. I grabbed his hand and shook it awkwardly.

"Nicole Michael Teller," He smiled again and released my hand.

**Well, there you go. **


	4. Chapter 3: I Shouldn't Sniff People

**Hello, good morning, night, day, or whatever it is. I'm so happy today! Don't know why though. Anyways, thank you reviewers and readers! (I).(I)**

**OMC!!!! You people actually thought I was funny?!!! -turns to random guy sitting next to me- THEY THINK I'M FUNNY!!!!!**

**Random guy: -slowly edges away-**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I was, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

The Calling

Chapter 3: I Shouldn't Sniff People….

I leaned toward Phil a little and sniffed him. He didn't realize it, good thing too, I'd be in even more danger of getting kicked out. He smelled of grass and sawdust, not unpleasant, but weird.

I used to sniff everything, more than I would look at things or touch them. It was the sense I had depended on most. I asked my mom why, and she told me it was part of maturing. I knew she lied; I had been like that since I could remember, and she had gotten that idea from a book, I saw her reading it.s

It was then that I realized I had to be extremely careful around these people, they didn't know what I was capable of. Luckily, I had spent the last five years perfecting my self-control, so nothing bad would happen, hopefully.

"Did you get a good sleep?" Asked….Randy?

"Yeah."

"Really? It didn't seem like it," Shed said, surprised, "I came in to check on you and you were wide awake."

"Oh. No, I wasn't, I sleep with my eyes open." She exchanged glances with the guy; they both looked rather alarmed, but quickly covered it up with fake smiles.

Phil cleared his throat and the chick started talking again. "Well, umm….. Phil and I, we were…. Supposed to be in Washington right now… but, no worries, we're not mad."

This wasn't good, it'd only been a day and already I'd messed up their plans, and now I had to find somewhere else to stay. Also, she wasn't saying something, she wanted to, but couldn't find a way to say it.

She kept going, "So…… even though you just got here…. Did you want to come with us?" Something was weird about this, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

Later, I was helping Renee (I remembered!) pack, when suddenly it came to me. Why hadn't she asked about my parents? People don't just take random girls off the street to Washington. Did she already know? Was it really that obvious that no one cared?

"Why are you going to Washington?" I inquired, looking up from the shirt I was folding.

"I'm going to visit my daughter,: She answered.

"She doesn't live with you?"

"No," She hesitated a bit, "she lives with my ex-husband, Charlie."

"Oh." I could sense her discomfort, along with a rebellious twinge of twinge of regret and longing. Clearly, she was still fond of her ex, but she loved Phil, too.

"Did you want to take your kitty?" Renee asked, trying to change the subject. I hadn't noticed that the cat had come in and was now sitting on her lap. Why would I take the cat? It was only a few days. Something made me say yes and not ask questions.

"We're going to the mall first, to buy you some new clothes and stuff for the cat."

"No! I mean no. I can call my brother and ask him for some money." I hated to owe anyone anything, but my brother was better than a sort-of-stranger. Renee started to say something, but I was already dialing.

_mmmmm……… mmmmm………mmmm……m-_

"_Hello, you've reached the police department of Fort Walton Beach……… to have an assistant help you press 5 ……… for he-_

"_Hello, how can I help you?"_

"_Hello, this is Nicole Teller, I'd like to speak to my brother; Nicholas Teller."_

"_One moment, please."_

_I listened to elevator music for about five minutes._

"_Hello?"_

"_Um…yeah, hi Nick…"_

"_Hey Mike, how are you?"_

"_Good…" Yeah right, "Sooo… I was wondering………_

_wouldyoumindifImaybetookalittlecashoutofyouraccountImeanI'llpayyoubackkaythanksbye."_

"_What? Wait. What do yo-"_

The phone made an annoyingly perky little noise when I hung up. I chuckled, yes, that was evil, but it would work. Most likely, my brother would be mad at first, but then, he'd get to thinking about his poor sister, starving, cold, and alone. Nick was a total sucker for trips. I felt a sting of homesickness at hearing my nickname, Mike. I was given that name due to my tomboyish ways, and my middle name. I loved my nickname, it fit me perfectly, but since the incident, no one had even called me by my real name.

**Sorry 'bout the wait peeps, we got a new computer and the internet is messed up. I have to use my brothers computer, and it's not easy to get him to let me use it. As soon as I get my laptop from my school, we won't have this problem, I should get it on the 28th, so YAY! By the way, I'm naming the laptop Larry II.**


	5. Chapter 4: Screaming

**Hello peeps. Thank you for being so patient. I was suffering from computer deprivation. By the way, don't listen to anything certain reviewers cough Cydne cough say. As always, ** **thank your reviewers, lots of people read this, but no one reviews, so I might have to start bribing people.**

The Calling

Chapter 4: Screaming

I shoved a suitcase into the trunk, it fell out. "Darn it!" I mumbled, picking it up again. This time the suitcase stayed, but a different one fell out. I put it back, it fell out, I put it back, it fell out, I put it back, and it fell again. I grabbed it, put it in the trunk again, and it fell out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" You have to feel sorry for the suitcase. It made a sharp snapping sound when I closed the trunk. _Oops. Let's just pretend I had nothing to do with this. _I got in the back seat and buckled the belt. As soon as they realized I was there, Phil and Renee stopped talking. Not a good sign.

The vicious roar of the engine shattered the silence, but only for a moment; gradually it faded into the distance as well. The agonizing silence returned, taunting me, until I was about ready to scream.

To me, silence was the worst thing there ever was. It spread like fire, choking its victims, smothering their words, until it became so thick that life itself seemed to have been lost in its mist. I could feel it creeping in around me, making it difficult to breathe. I looked out the window for a distraction.

I watched a panting jogger run down the sidewalk, dragging his tiny dog behind him. I watched the sprinklers in the park turn. I looked up and saw an owl circling, searching until it suddenly swooped down upon a mouse. I saw the mouse bolt for its nest, in a last desperate attempt to escape. Too late. I looked away.

I woke to find a hand waving in front of my face. "Sorry, must have dozed off," I explained. They still looked rather freaked out at the fact I slept with my eyes open. I realized I was the only one that was still in the car, we were parked in front of some mall.

I hopped out and walked into the mall. Oh, jeez, this mall was huge! I hoped Renee was only planning to go into one store, sadly, that wasn't the case.

I'd always despised shopping, but this time, it was even worse. Every time Renee found something "cute" I'd have to go into the dressing room and try it on. I wasn't that bad, yanking shirt after shirt over my too-big head and getting scratched by those stupid tags. What killed me was the mirror.

My reflection looked nothing like me. It showed a tall, teenage girl with black hair and unnaturally bright green eyes. I had always had black hair and green eyes, but my hair looked terrible, it had lost it's shininess and bounce, and now hung dead on my shoulders. My eyes were the most shocking, instead of happy, care-free eyes, I had that of a 40-year-old. I had that tired, dead look in my eyes, and when I smiled, my eyes didn't change. A lot had changed since I left, and not much of it was good.

Every time I had to try something on, I would have to turn and face the tired, sad eyes that were now mine. I would feel like screaming again, like I had with the suitcases, but this time, screaming and shoving something wouldn't fix it, or make me feel any better, for that matter.

**Well people, Larry is only 3 days away, so YAY! BTW I'm writing another fanfic with my friend, ** **but it's on her account, so if you want to, go to my favorite authors and pick Bloodfangs, and read my half-story-friend-thing. (It's falls under the category of humor, and reviewers think it's funny, if you like that sort of thing)**


	6. Chapter 5: Stupid Door

**A/N: Oh, great it's you. -Hides-**

The Calling

Chapter 5: Stupid Door

"So what's it's name?" Renee asked me.

"Huh?"

"The kitten."

"Oh, umm…. Ollie."

"That's cute," _Bleh._

The cat followed me through the pet store, staring at the other animals and occasionally sniffing at a parakeet.

I picked out a black collar with spikes and red tag. The collar was a perfect contrast to the kitten's friendly nature.

I got the lady with the garish lipstick and somewhat scary eye shadow to engrave the tag for me, "Ollie 734-3746," it said in golden letters. Renee showed up with a bunch of junk. She paid the possessed-poofy-lipped-clerk-lady, and we dragged our bags to the car.

I got in the car, but hesitated before closing the door, _This is it, this could be your last chance to get out and leave._ I sighed, and pulled the door closed. It made a final thud, as if saying, "Ha! You idiot! Now there's no going back! Do you actually think you can trust these people? You're so stupid! STUPID!!!"

_Why, _I asked myself,_ do you give inanimate objects personalities?_

"I don't know, Nikki," said the door.

"SHUT UP!!!" I screeched.

"What?" Phil asked coldly.

"Oh. Umm…..No…….Not you, it was the…Uhh………..well, you see……….I was…..Well I……It's like….Umm…" I glared at the door. _Stupid door. _Phil looked like he was having second thoughts about bringing me along.

"Don't be too hard on her," Renee whispered to Phil, lowering her voice to the point where normal human wouldn't be able to hear, unfortunately, I didn't fall under that category. I saw Phil's eyes flicker up to look at me, then look back down. I felt a small twinge of sympathy come from him.

"So, what's her name?" I asked.

"Who," Renee gave me a quizzical look.

"Your daughter."

"Bella, and her fathers name is Charlie, I'm sure you'll be great friends," Renee obviously was a lot more attached to this guy then she let on. Just saying the name made her sad.

I made friends with people pretty easily, so I wasn't very worried about that. I just hope this Bella person didn't annoy me; sometimes I have anger issues. That might be a problem.

"How long are we staying?" I asked.

"A while."

**A/N: Well, I hope you're happy. This is so sad, I never thought it'd come to the point where I have to bribe people into reviewing. Well, too bad, I want at least ten reviews before I go on. (Plus, I can't go on without your votes anyway.)**

**VOTE! When do you think Nicole should come into Bella's life, during her great depression? When James is stalking her? Or whenever the heck you want! Just **_**tell **_**me. Hasta la vista, baby.**


	7. Chapter 6: Assualting Employees

**Disclaimer: Okay, I have an idea; lets just pretend I own Twilight –nudge nudge wink wink-**

**Hello. Well, I lied, I don't need any ideas for when she comes to Forks until the next chapter comes, and ****then**** I'm screwed.**

**I'm on the bus right now, and I'm finding it difficult to type, but other than that, I'm good.**

**Me so happy today, my crush asked me out on the bus!!**

**Btw you would have read this chapter yesterday if my stupid laptop wasn't being…….STUPID! **

**Now, to business!**

**Mice: TO BUSINESS!**

The Calling

Chapter 6: Please Refrain From Assaulting Anymore Employees

I love airplanes. I love the weird feeling in your stomach when you take off, I love the distant rumbling of the engine, I even love the seat belt, most of all, I love the smell. The only thing I didn't love about airplanes, was the jokes, I mean really, _airplane food, what's up with that?_ I shudder even thinking of the joke.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Asked the perky cart-lady who looked down at me.

"No, thank you."

She smiled at me, but I knew there was a glare behind that smile. _Okay woman, two can play at this game._ I smiled back widely, raising my eyebrows twice. She grinned back, that looked like it hurt. I smiled even wider, showing off my perfect teeth. She turned to face me directly and placed her hands on her thighs, still smiling. I clicked my teeth together and wiggled my ears. She tried to smile wider, but failed, and walked away huffily.

_Ha, well I showed her! That's right lady, fear me!_ I leaned my chair back and plugged the cheep headphones into the plug. I pressed the click-y button about a million times, but nothing happened, I switched the channel. _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _ Sang the stupid voice. Click! (I changed the channel) _The average temperature in Seattle at the moment is for- _Click! _Hello, hello, hello how low? _I'd rather listen to System of a Down, but Nirvana was okay.

"Here we are now, entertain us!" I sang along to the words. I looked over and noticed that Renee was smiling at me. _What now?_

"You're a wonderful singer," she told me. _Gee, thanks, lady, I'm so happy you interrupted the radio just to say that. In fact, you talked at just the right time so I would moss the ending of the song! Isn't that great?_ I got like this sometimes, but it wore off quickly. I smiled in return at Renee and turned the radio back on. _I got it from my mama. I got it from my mama. I got it from my mama. I got it got got it got got it from my mama. _I switched the radio off.

Instead of the radio, instead I listened to the conversation around the plane. _"Oh my god, really?"_ Said a lady into one of those phone things. Funny, I never thought anyone used those.

_"-Zach! I can't wait! This is soooooooo sweet of you!"_ Said a girl, leaning against "Zach" her boyfriend.

_"Can you say wash, Joey?" _A woman asked.

_"Waah," _Cooed her baby

_"They should be in by Friday, Monday at the latest." _Some guy in a starched suit told a similarly dressed man.

_"Badger, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, MUSHROOM! Mushroom!"_ Chanted a pre-teen girl sitting four rows up.

_"Can you say waaaaash, Joey?" _The mom asked her baby again.

_"Waaaaasss," _The baby said.

_"AAAAHHHHH!!! A SNAAAKE!! A SNAAAAAAAKE!! A SNAKE! A snake!! Oooooohhhh! It's a snaaaaake!!" _Sang the girl.

_"Can you say wwwwwaaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhh, Joey?" _

_"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!" _The baby screeched.

Listening to people wasn't that fun anymore.

I tuned the voices out until they were just a dull buzz at the back of my mind. I replayed my most recent incidents in my mind.

_I stood in line to the security scanner. When it was my turn I yanked my shoes off and threw my watch into the bin. _Beep. _"Could you walk through again, Miss?" _Beep. _"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to be searched. I stood on the magical line of yellow tape that said: _stand here_ and waited._

_"Good morning," I turned to see a cocky-looking guy who couldn't be more than twenty. _

_"Morning."_

_He looked me over, and seemed satisfied, which worried me. He waved his weird scanner thing over my pockets, it beeped on my left back pocket. I gasped when he slipped his hand into my back pocket. _

_"Well, unless your butt is metal, I can't find what triggered the alarm," He seemed to find it terribly funny. _Ha ha.

_I took a deep breath. I didn't think the airport people be too happy with me if I decked an employee. I walked past him and grabbed my bag, which had been searched as well. _

_"Hey," the guy said. I looked back at him, "nice panties." _

_**Ten minutes later.**_

_"Miss Teller, you do understand that our employee was just doing his job?" I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off, "and you understand that you might have been a threat to our safety?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll let you off this time." _

_As I was walking out f the room, the manager said, "and, Miss Teller, please refrain from assaulting anymore employees."_

**Okay, so, if you no review, then you're gonna be some sad peepoles, cuz me no write if no get reviews. You get? Not to be mean, but hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. It's not that hard. You could just **

**Write one word. For Example: Fish.**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!!! **

**Crowd: -gasp- -applause- **


	8. Chapter 7: The Girl With the Popcorn

**Disclaimer: ¡No fabrique!**

**Grrrr…………**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to Erica, who is moving. WE LOVE YOU ERICA!!!!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Ami, because I feel like it.**

The Calling

Chapter 7: The Girl With the Popcorn

"Welcome to Seattle, Washington, where the local time is 8:00 AM and the temperature is 56 degrees. Please remain seated until the aircraft has come to a full and complete stop at the gate, and the captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign. Be careful while opening overhead bins as objects may have shifted during the flight. We realize you have a choice in your airline travel, thank you for choosing United airlines. The crew would like to wish you a pleasant stay in Washington, or wherever your final destination may be."

Its so disappointing, you've been waiting to get there the whole time, and when you finally land, you have to wait another fifteen minutes while everyone tries to squeeze their fat butts past all the seats while you sit there and wait, until some man gets your suitcase and lets you go in front. Then you have to try to squeeze your butt past all the seats and move faster at the same time. It reminds me of grocery sopping, you spend the whole day shopping, then finally you pull into the garage and walk inside, then 5 seconds later your mom is asking you to help bring them in, then once you're finally done with that, you have to unload them. It's just not worth it. _I just went all emo again, didn't I?_

I smiled at that one lady again, and walked down the tunnel thing. When I was in the terminal I waited for Renee and Phil. "It's the girl with the popcorn!" Someone behind me screamed. _Crap._ I turned to see a group of grinning at me, one of which I assumed was Renee's daughter.

"Ummm…Hi," A guy with bronze hair snickered a little. _I didn't realize Phil had filmed my dance and sent to every person on the Earth knew._ The guy was covering his mouth now and shaking slightly.

"Bella!" Renee squealed. She ran up and hugged a chick with brown hair, jumping up and down. "OH MY GOSH BELLA, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. HOW ARE YOU? IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR STILL BLUE? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? ISN'T THIS TOP CUTE?! _It's only a matter of time before she explodes._ Bronze-hair-dude gave me a weird look. _What's his problem? _Now he just looked mad.

"Hello," said a blond guy who couldn't be more than 30, "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme, that's Alice, Jasper, Anthony, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. _Whoa. Note to self: Don't make Emmett mad._ He offered me his hand, and I shook it. He looked puzzled at something. Edward was smiling again, was he bipolar or something?

"Hi," Alice said, waving.

"Hi," I said, waving back. That seemed good enough for her, because she hugged me, then started talking and smiling. She asked me all of these pointless questions, and then she dragged Bella away from Renee. "This is Bella."

Bella seemed rather confused for a moment, like she had no idea why there she was standing there, then it registered. "Oh! Hello." I shook her hand too.

Charlie seemed rather shy, so I didn't approaching him, but smiled at him from a distance. With the introductions out of the way, we made our way to the cars. I rode in the car with Anthony, Carlisle, and Esme. I was seated next to Anthony, and boy, did he smell good. He smelled like a rain and lemons. He smiled uneasily at me and looked out the window. No one really said anything, I didn't talk much in the car, so it didn't bother me. I looked over at Anthony and, to my surprise, he was looking back at me. He had the prettiest eyes, they were topaz, like the other Cullens, but what was beautiful about them was the way they seemed to smile, even when his mouth didn't, Anthony's eyes were smiling.

**I'm too tired to go on. **

**So too bad. And who the heck is Anthony? I made him up. Because I felt like it, so HA!**


	9. Chapter 8: What of it, Marshmallow?

**Don't you just love silly string?**

**-dances**-

**Random guy standing near Annie: Disturbing…**

**BTW: If you're wondering why Edward is always giving Nicole these weird looks it's because he can read her thoughts, which aren't exactly… normal.**

The Calling

Chapter 8: What of it, Marshmallow?

"_Mrow." Oops._ I had almost forgotten about Ollie, and he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Do you mind?" I asked… the blonde guy, whose name escapes me.

"Not at all." I tried to open the latch thing. It pinched the heck out of my fingers, but didn't open. Anthony leaned over me and opened the latch. I hadn't noticed before, but he was cold. I didn't mind the cold; it was just kind of weird.

"Thank you." Ollie stepped out of his cage with his head held high and his tail standing straight up. He glared at Anthony and sat in my lap. He nudged my hand with his head and I scratched it. Ollie looked at Anthony expectantly, so Anthony petted him too. I turned slightly red when his hand brushed mine. Ollie looked at me, then Anthony, then back to me.

_Don't get any ideas, cat. _The car pulled into a driveway. _Wow. That was fast; I'd have to drive like a mad woman to get here in ten minutes._ Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't drive like a mad woman. Anthony opened the door for me, picking up the cat and putting it outside the car. We were the first to the house. There was a red truck parked next to the house. It was scary how similar it looked to my first car. _Can a car be a ghost? Maybe it came back to haunt me because I blew it up. Darn! And here I thought I of rid of it for good._

Why did Edward always look at me like I was a lunatic? _Maybe he's psychotic._ He looked mad again. The house wasn't that big or fancy, but it looked cozy. Alice looked extremely happy about something, and the blonde chick was looking me over.

I got to sleep on floor in the living room, because Renee and Phil got Bella's room, and Bella got the couch. I like sleeping on the floor; it makes me feel safe. I shoved my bag against a wall and wondered what lunch was.

The kitchen was crowded with people. _So much for lunch._ Emmett bumped into me, and I went flying. I crashed into Bella, who fell over, which knocked Charlie over, who fell onto Renee, who banged into Alice, and amazingly she kept her balance. My legs were tangled in with Edwards, who was trying to help Bella up. He fell over too. _Ow. _Not to sound rude or anything, but Edward was _heavy._ Alice fell over from laughing to much and dragged Jasper down with her. Being the first person, I was the one at the bottom of the dog-pile. _What a wonderful impression I've made on my new hosts._

It had been half an hour since we all fell down, and my legs were still numb. Edward, after apologizing, had to run from the room to keep from pointing and laughing, but I heard him cackling in the other room. Renee and Alice were sitting n the couch going through my clothes, Bella had been dragged along with Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were arguing about something, and Anthony and Emmett were watching me throw marshmallows in the air and catch them in my mouth. I sat on the couch with my marshmallows. Everyone glanced at me every now and then, questioning my sanity. At least the marshmallows still thought I was sane, or did they? I looked at one suspiciously. "What of it, marshmallow? Do you think I'm sane?" I looked up to find that everyone had stopped talking and was watching me with wide eyes. _I just said that aloud, didn't I? _I mentally smacked myself.

Edward had just come back in, he stared for a second, then had to run back into the other room again. Apparently the other boys weren't as polite, because they burst at laughing all at once. Alice laughed rather loudly for her size. Ollie ran in, took the marshmallow I had been talking to in his mouth, and ran away again.

That night as I lay on the floor, I thought about past events from that day. _A brave marshmallow died today, and I'll always remember him._ Ollie snuggled into my side, like he as rubbing it in. I hissed at him quietly and poked his stomach. He went to go sit on top of Bella instead. _Good riddance._

_I was in a circular room, with four slides: one blue, one yellow, one red, and one white. There was a ferret standing next to each slide, except the white one. Each ferret wanted me to go down a particular slide. The ferrets' fur was colored the same color as the slide they wanted me to go down. I picked the white, because no one wanted me to go down that one. I slid down, and passed doors. They were very small, circular doors with numbers and buttons next to them. I pressed a button, and the door opened. In the room was my family, sitting around a table eating dinner, I didn't know those people, but I just knew they were my family. One of them appeared in front of me all of a sudden, I smiled at him, but he pried my hands of the side of the door, and I went sliding down again._

I woke to see fur, and that's it. _"_A FERRET?!" But was only Ollie, sitting right in front of my face. He jumped spasmodically and ran away when I screamed. Bella was sleeping like a rock. So I didn't even bother being quiet.

_Food, food, food. _I checked the cupboards for something good to eat and hummed to myself. "Good morning." I freaked out and whacked my head on the door to the cupboard. "Sorry!" Anthony grabbed me to make sure I didn't fall over.

"Is it bleeding?"

He brushed my hair aside, "No."

"What are you doing here?" He put on an innocent face.

"I donno, just… sneaking around, scarring innocent little girls."

"Grrr…"

He laughed at me and poked my stomach. I bit his wrist. He tried to shake me off, but I just bit down harder.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Emmett asked, turning around to leave. _Where the heck did he come from?_

"No," I murmured through my teeth.

"Emmmmeeeeett! She's biting meeeeeee!" Anthony whined.

"Oh shut up, you wimp!"

He wound his other arm around my head, "Can you gimme a hand with this, Emmett?" Emmett put a hand on my chin and the other on my forehead, then yanked them apart. They'd never get me off, no matter how hard they tried, I wouldn't let go until I was good and ready.

"Sorry man, I guess you're stuck with her," Emmett said, shrugging. _Ha HA! Victory!_

**Well, if it isn't you. **

**-grabs dagger from under pillow- YOU'D BETTER REVIEW!!! …….OR ELSE!**

**If you don't, you better make sure you check under your bed before you go to sleep.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**HA!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Sucker For Hot Cars

**-dances-**

The Calling

Chapter 9: A Sucker For Hot Cars

"Would you let go already?" Anthony asked me, smacking my head for the 8th time that morning. "This is getting annoying."

"Tough luck, pretty boy," I mumbled, it was hard to talk while biting someone.

"How am I supposed to get anything done with you clamped down on my arm like some sort of cannibal?" He shook his arm, trying to shake me off. He looked up at the clock and sighed. "You know, I'm not supposed to be here, me and Emmett snuck in. I should get out of here before Edward finds out and kicks me all the way to Nepal."

"You taste like lemons," I told him. He gave me a strange look. "What? It's true." He grabbed my middle and yanked one more time, just in case. _Like I intend on letting go. _He gave up, and started walking towards the door. I pulled harder on his arm and tried to stop him, he dragged me along anyway. "Grrrr…"

"Quit your whining, it was your idea to bite me in the first place." I grabbed hold of the table. The table got dragged along with us to, screeching obnoxiously.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy Bella asked us.

"Leaving," Anthony muttered. I snickered against his lemon-flavored skin. Suddenly, we stopped moving. "I'm sorry, but I think we'll have to leave the table behind." The table was stuck in the doorframe. I grabbed it tighter, but Anthony pried my fingers loose. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye." She watched Anthony drag me across the driveway to his car and yank the door closed after he had pulled me in. He started the ignition, looking at me threateningly as the engine roared in the background.

"Go ahead kidnap me, see if I care," I growled. He opened the door to let Ollie in; he had snuck out of the house while the table was stuck. Ollie snuggled into Anthony's lap and looked curiously at me while I bit him.

"I love your kitty. What's his name?" Anthony asked me, stroking Ollie's back.

"Ollie."

"That's cute." That had to be the first boy I'd ever met who had the nerve to call something cute. I smiled at him. But realized I couldn't, I was still biting him. _Oh well._ I looked up at the speedometer.

"Wow. Anthony you're only going 120 miles and hour." He looked down at the dashboard. Then sped up a little bit. "Ever heard of sarcasm?" He sped up even more. "I suppose this is revenge for the biting thing?"

He chuckled, "Not even close, you cannibal."

We were already at the house, if that's what you call it, more like a mansion. There was a Lamborghini parked on the side of the house. _Pretty._ "You like it?" Anthony asked me.

"It's yours?"

"Yeah." _Holy crap. Okay Nikki, seem as cute as possible. _I was a sucker for hot cars. "You want to ride in it with me?"

_Okay Nikki, boys want what they can't have, never say yes automatically. _"I don't know, I promised Renee we could go shopping in Seattle, and I'm sure Alice already has plans to drag me somewhere."

"Oh, common. Please." He leaned in towards me. _Whoa. _"We can go to eat somewhere afterwards."

_Oh my god food! _"Okay." _I get food!_

He picked me up, bridal style. I hadn't realized he had gotten out of the car. "I said I would drive with you, not marry you, freak!"

He started humming "Here Comes The Bride" and threw me over his shoulder so that he was holding my legs and my head was on his back. "All the blood is rushing to my head!" He hopped up and down so my head whacked against him. "Ow!"

I heard a door open, and someone asked, "What are you doing Anthony?" Anthony walked right past the speaker, which was Alice. She looked at me quizzically.

"Don't ask," I grumbled while I was carried past her.

I smiled when I saw the bite marks on Anthony's arm.

**-Hiding under bed- I warned you!**


	11. Chapter 10: I Know Your Weakness

**Ahem. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! HECK YES!!!!**

**Disclaimer: -gasp- HOW COULD I FORGET?!?! I'M SORRY WORLD!!!! **

The Calling

Chapter 10: I Know Your Weakness

He had managed to get his wrist loose, so I bit his shoulder instead. "You know I like this shirt."

"Who cares? Besides, the bite marks add to the style." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Hey Anthony." Emmett said, looking up from the game of Halo he was playing.

"Hey Emmett." Was this sort of thing normal? Emmett grinned at me.

"Having fun?" He asked. I bit down harder.

"Ow! Emmett, shut up! Don't encourage her!"

Alice, who had sprung down the stairs, looking overjoyed at something. Both Anthony and Emmett looked at her expectantly. She looked around sneakily, and then ran away. Anthony opened a door that looked like it should open to a closet, but when he opened it, there was a set of stairs winding downward. He bounded the stairs. The whole basement was filled with junk. Not trash, stuff, the rest of the house was neat, but in this place you couldn't take a single step without stepping on something. Amazingly, Anthony didn't trip once walking through it. He opened another door and tried to pry me off again.

"MMMM!!" I said, when he poked me in the side.

"What?" He poked my again.

"MMMM!!" He smiled suddenly and poked me again. "MMM!" And again, "MMM!" _I don't know how much longer I can bear this._ My grip on his shoulder slackened the tiniest bit, and suddenly, I was being held down on the floor.

"HA! Gotcha." He sat on me and pushed my head down.

"You may have won this time, swine," I fumed at the floor, "but next time, you won't be so luckily!"

"Actually, I think I know your weakness," _-gasp-_

"No you don't." He poked me in the ribs. I snickered a little bit. _Control, Nikki! Control!_ Unfortunately, Anthony pounced on me and poked me faster. "Ha-No! -Ha ha-Please-ha ha ha ha ha!-STOP IT!-ha ha ha ha ha ha!!

Quite suddenly I was free, I jumped up to run away, and then realized I wasn't being chased. I turned to find Carlisle standing there with Anthony in a headlock. "Dad!" Anthony whined.

Carlisle totally ignored Anthony and looked at me, "Esme made some food for you and Bella, and Alice wanted to talk you."

"Oh. Thank you." Carlisle smiled at me, then turned around, with Anthony still in his headlock, and walked out. I heard Anthony complaining all the way down the hall. _That's what you get. And yet again the beautiful raven-haired girl conquers all!_ I started to explore the room, when Alice ran in and dragged me out.

She was muttering people being so slow, no, wait, I think she was muttering about _humans_ being so slow. _Than what are you? A pixie? _I was placed in a chair, and a huge plate of fettuccini was placed in front of me. "Geez, what am I going into hibernation or something? "

"Speaking of sleep, you're staying over tonight. I got you're clothes and Bella's going to be here in a few minutes." I was tired of talking, so I stuffed myself with fettuccini. _People around here love to watch you eat, don't they? _And, indeed, Alice was watching me eat like someone would watch a nature film. _It's going to take a while to get used to this._ _Do they do this to Bella? _Esme was watching me from the couch.

"Um… The food is good," It seemed the appropriate thing to say. I had already eaten everything of the plate. Esme took my plate and replaced it with another one fully loaded with chicken drumsticks.

"Don't talk, _eat," My god! I _love_ this place!_


	12. Chapter 11: The Weird Leaf Thing

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**So anyway I've been rather depressed seeing as this guy sent my friend something sick.**

**I suppose that sort of thing doesn't bug some people, but it bugs the heck out of me. Not that I blame my friend.**

**On with the story:**

The Calling

Chapter 11: The Weird Leaf Thing

Bella walked in with Edward while I was eating. Bella stared at me, then my food. _Stay back, wench, the food is mine! _I pulled the plate closer and leaned over it. Ollie came over ad mewed at me. _Don't look down. Whatever you do don't look down. _But it was too late, I had already looked down and Ollie and his begging eyes. It was the type f look that makes people want to go "Aaaaawwww." I picked up a drumstick and passed it to him, he took in his mouth and snuggled down on the couch to eat. I was surprised Esme let him eat on her couch, which was probably more expensive then my old car.

Now Alice and Esme were watching Ollie eat, so I was of the hook and could eat in comfort. Ollie was a spoiled brat, so he enjoyed their attention and crossed his paws to look more professional. "Umm…" Bella started, "would you mind if I had some?" I looked up at Bella. _Yeah, she's nice, but… I was here first. _I looked at Edward and passed Bella a few drumsticks. _Can you say overprotective? He looks like he's about to stab me with the nearest pointy object._

Alice interrupted Edwards fuming, "Hey, guys, hurry up and eat. We have places to go, things to see."

"Exactly where are we going?" _Please, please, please, don't say the mall._

"Well, we're going to the mall!" _Aw crap!_

"Alice, what exactly are we getting in this mall?" Good, at least Bella was on my side.

"Stuff, and lots of it." Bella and I groaned at the same time.

I ate as slow as possible, and Alice notice, "Nikki, if you eat that slow, you just make the impending doom worse, why not get it over with?" She had a point, and, amazingly, my stomach couldn't hold much more.

I looked at Bella and silently asked her opinion. She nodded. I ran upstairs to go get my credit card, which probably had even more money on it than before because of my poor brothers increasing guilt. Alice followed me. "Alice, I was going to change, so if you don't mind…"

"I want to pick out your clothes." Before I could refuse, she was going through my bag. "Ooh. This top is awesome." She had picked out a rather un-modest blood-red halter-top. It had little sparkles over the… chest area. She then found a pair of black ballet flats. _I don't remember letting Renee get those for me…_ And lastly, she found a pair of capris that were to tight, but when I told her, she said they fit perfectly.

Alice seemed to be having so much fun, I hated to ruin it. I went along with it and let her style my hair as well. She did a simple half-ponytail and curled the very end. Bella was the next victim, so I had about 5 minutes to myself. _What to do, what to do? Hmmm… _I went to go see what Ollie was doing; maybe he'd found something fun.

I found him lying on the couch surrounded by Esme, Emmett, Anthony, and Rosalie. They were laughing and watching him claw at a very expensive necklace Esme was dangling in front of his face. Ollie was cute, and he knew it. He was like a cat version of a model, acting as cute and innocent as possible so he got attention, and it worked. Emmett was examining his claws carefully, and he seemed impressed. Esme was bouncing the necklace up and down a spinning it in circles. Rosalie was admiring his attention getting skills. And Anthony was smiling at me when I looked to see what he was doing.

He walked over and stood in front of me. "So, are you ready to go?"

"You're coming to the mall?"

"Yeah. Someone has to make sure Alice doesn't buy the whole mall." She did like the type of girl that would do that.

"Do we get to ride in your car?"

"You and I do, Alice needs more trunk space, she she's taking her car too." _That's not a good sign. Just how much stuff is Alice planning on buying?_

I followed Anthony out onto the porch and to the Lamborghini waiting there. _I get to ride in the hot car. I get to ride in the hot car. _I sang to myself in my head. He opened my door for me. It was even better on the inside. There was mini fridge, a TV, a blue tooth system, nine different CD's went in the same slot, and, by the looks of it, an awesome sound system. What more could a girl ask for?

I almost forgot where we were going in this car, almost. "I like your shirt," Anthony told me. _Does he mean the actual shirt, or the revealingness of it? Is revealingness even a word? Is shmuck even a word? I like that word, it has to be a word, I heard it in a movie once._

"Thank you," was all I could think of to say.

"So… What's your favorite color?"

"Silver, and dark purple, and green, and blue, and black, and red, and gold, and periwinkle, and yellow, and not pink, and white, and… and bright orange. I just love oranges, but not the ones that are hard to peel and then once you finally peel them, they're all gross tasting. You know what else is gross is that weird leaf thing they put on the side of your plate at restaurants. Those things taste like window cleaner, and mom told me not to eat them. Why do they even put them there if they don't want you to eat them? Next thing you know they'll put something poisonous on the side of your plate. Then you'll eat it and die and go to heaven and go into a restaurant there and eat the thing on the side of your plate and die again!"

Anthony finished for me, "And then you'd be stuck in a repetitive circle and die and live over and over until someone came along and took the leaf off your plate! And then you'd live in fear of restaurants because of your terrible experience and be sent to a psychologist and die of annoyance and then walk into a restaurant in heaven, and guess what? There the thing on the side of your plate again!"

"Exactly!"

**My thoughts exactly. **


	13. Chapter 12: Tylenol

**Okay, so this chapter is more serious. It's more of a filler.  
**

**Not that that means the next one won't be funny….**

The Calling

Chapter 12: Tylenol

Luckily for me, it seemed Anthony shared my liking of silence in the car, and my liking in music. The song that was playing was good, I'd never heard, but I liked it anyway. One line was rather significant to me: "Don't look to your friends their memories are pretend." Sang the slightly British voice. I had a sudden surge of flashbacks.

_My memory was a blank abyss._

_I was suddenly existent, and that was that. _

_A woman, huddled in the corner, shaking._

_There was blood on the floor. _

_There was a window_

_Broken_

_Pieces flashing dully in the flickering light._

_The glass remaining made a strange shape._

_Like a cat, but smaller_

_A kitten_

_The glass on the floor was different_

_The window, was not_

_It was a one-way mirror_

_I looked down at myself_

_I had hands, numb and unnatural_

_Scars, around my wrist_

_Long, pointed nails_

_The very tips_

_Red_

_The wall was_

_Torn_

_A wide hole_

_Through the middle_

_Panting_

_Above me_

_A boy_

_Silver-haired_

_He was trying to save me_

_He pressed his hands to my chest_

_His mouth formed words_

_Words that I_

_Could not hear_

_Light_

_Blue light_

_Flowing through_

_My veins_

I was burning. I was pressed flat against something soft. There was a slight breeze against my ear, and ice, moving up and down my spine. "Nicole? Nikki, can you hear me?"

"Yes," I whispered. Someone sighed in relief and I opened my eyes. The light pierced my vision, and I had a terrible headache. A hand covered my eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I think that's a bad idea." _He's right; it's only making my headache worse._ I grasped around, and soon found what I was looking for. I hugged Anthony closer to me, and buried my head in his chest.

"It's okay. It's fine. Don't worry," He told me. I realized I was shaking, violently.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"We're still in the Lamborghini, I'm going to push the seat back so you can lay down while I drive home."

"No, it's okay, I just need some Tylenol and I'll be fine."

He didn't say anything, and he smelled strongly of frustration and, strangely, sadness. _Why would he be sad? He was fine a minute ago._

"Open your mouth," I obeyed and two chalky pills were shoved down my throat. I was pushed into a sitting position and a stream of freezing cold water followed the pills down. I opened to see to bright topaz eyes staring back at me. "I thought I told you to keep your eyes shut. Be a good girl and go to sleep." It was weird, the sound of his voice, mixed with the intensity of his eyes made me want to go to sleep. I would do anything; he just had to say it. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**AN: So, I think Anthony's gift is rather obvious, and if it's not, it's okay, we still love you.**


	14. Chapter 13: YOU DIED

**Yo. What's going down, dawg?**

**OMC. Dawg, that reminds me of Jakey. –Drools-**

The Calling

Chapter 13: YOU DIED.

_I was in a cave, a cave with walls made of that fake grass stuff on golf courses. It was a mine. I don't know how I knew it was a mine, but I knew. I bunch of workmen were sitting around talking._

_An alarm rang through the mine. Everyone was running, in slow motion like you see at the movies. The were all screaming things like, "RUN!" "They're coming!" and "Don't look back men!"_

_I looked back. The cave behind me was black, and a stampede of huge, muscular, workmen were running away. The ground was rumbling. _

"_The cats are coming!" This was bad, this was very bad. I looked ahead of me again. The workmen were jumping over a small crack in the grass-covered floor. It wasn't any wider then the size of my foot, all the same, I stopped._

"_Jump! JUMP!" Screamed the crowd around me. "GO! YOU CAN MAKE IT! JUMP!" The rumbling was getting worse; it was now or never._

_I got a running head start and jumped. I fell past the edge, and the crowd gasped, but my hands grabbed the edge of the crack. The crowd sighed in relief. But, suddenly, my hands were pulled off of the wall, and when tumbling into the darkness._

"_YOU DIED." Said a cheerful computer voice, like that of a video game. There was a little jingle after that that represented my failure at the game. _

"What the heck are you talking about?" I looked up at Anthony. _Maybe it'd be safer not to explain this one… _

"Nothing. _Nothing!_" I said, irritated at his questioning expression.

"I distinctly remember you yelling something about cats and jumping. Then you said I died, but you sounded rather… happy."

_Darn it! _"Um… Heh heh" I laughed nervously. His eyebrows rose even higher. I cleared my throat, "Mm… Well… Actually I'm still rather sleepy, so… Goodnight!" I said the last part quickly, then rolled over and closed my eyes. Someone poked me in the ribs.

"Is she dead?"

"No Emmett, she's pretending to be asleep so she doesn't have to explain her sleep-talking to me."

"Darn! You're not as stupid as you look, Anthony," I said rolling over to glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

"Never mind, Emmett," _I can't say the same for Emmett._

To my surprise, Emmett picked me up by my stomach and carried me upstairs. "Hey! What do I look like to you? Some kind of dog?!"

"Mm… No. You look more like a psychotic chinchilla."

"Thanks for the comment, Anthony."

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure." I tried to kick him, but Emmett swung me around so I couldn't reach. Anthony pointed at me and laughed. I clicked my teeth together threateningly. Remembering his past experiences with my teeth, he backed off and hid behind Emmett.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Carlisle has to make sure you're okay after your little seizure."

"Oh."

I was plopped down onto a couch in what looked like an office. There were a bunch of pictures and paintings covering one wall. The door slammed shut after Anthony and Emmett walked out and I was alone. One of the paintings was of a man with blindingly white skin that looked as fragile as tissue paper. The man had jet-black hair that contrasted sharply with his chalky skin. His eyes were scarlet, and seemed inhuman. His mouth was curved into a small smile, it was in his eyes too, but it made me shudder. There was just… something about him that scared me.

"That's Aro, one of my… Friends," Carlisle was standing behind me, I hadn't heard him come in. _Strange, with my… abilities, I usually hear when someone comes in. Heck, I normally hear someone opening a door three miles away from me._ _In fact, all of the Cullens are extremely quiet, there's more to this family than meets the eye. I'll have to watch them more carefully._

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I still have a headache, but it's definitely not as bad as before. Then again, the Tylenol is still in effect, so it might hurt more later." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, we have plenty of medicine. But what do you think caused you to black out like that?" He was moving his hands over my head, like he was probing for something. "There's no bruising. Is there pain anywhere else?"

I tried to feel through the Tylenol, to detect the ghost of the pain my body was shielded from. It was blurring my senses, and I couldn't tell. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell."

"Okay, you should rest until the medicine wears off, I'll come back and see how you're feeling then," Carlisle always seemed to be so relaxed and happy. How could he be like that? How could someone keep like this for so long? It was weird, I could smell his emotions, and they perfectly matched what his expression told me. Most people have a completely different personality on the inside that they only revealed to the people close to them, some don't reveal it at all, and some people don't know what they are like themselves. Why did this man feel so comfortable exposing his true self to me? Were there others like this?

I thought of the other people in the Cullen family. I had been so distracted I hadn't bothered to see what they were like, which was very dangerous on my part; they could be murderers for all I could tell from their outsides. _I'll have to check on that later._

**A/N: So anyway, I am tired peoples, sorry to stop here.**

**And I STILL have to think of a project for the science fair. I HATE science fairs. The only time I ever won was in kindergarten and I was the youngest one there. They wouldn't give me a ribbon because I was too little! Now it's just a waste of my time and I can never think of a good subject. Bleh.**

**Got any ideas for the science fair peeps?**


	15. Chapter 14: How I Love Fish

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Dude this lame-sauce idiot thought it was a good idea to throw a soda at a kitty! If I hadn't been stuck in that stupid bus, that lady would've gotten pounded, by me. **

The Calling

Chapter 14: How I Love Fish

I woke up in Bella's room. It was still dark outside and a clock on the desk said it was 10:58. I was tired enough to go back to sleep, but I wanted to change into something more comfortable and take a shower. Slid the covers off, and looked for my bag. It wasn't in the room. _I hope Bella's not defensive of her clothes. _I opened the top drawer. Inside I found a pair of pink shorts and a matching silk shirt. _PINK! IT BURNS! _I dropped the shorts and, luckily, found a red nightgown. The nightgown was a little too un-modest for my taste, but it was that or the pink.

I put the nightgown on the sink, and turned on the water. It was burning hot. I never took hot showers; I liked them freezing cold. When I lifted my shirt off, I glanced in the mirror, I was shocked to see scars lining down my back. It looked as if something had scratched three long claws down my back. _Where in all of heck did that come from?_

I jumped in the shower and tried to think of something. _Hmm… Anthony… Geez, good thing I'm not going to tell Anthony about this. How bad would that sound? "I was thinking about you in the shower..." _I shivered. _I sound like a stalker._ I tried to block the stalker thoughts from my head. _Hmm… What's un-stalker-ish? Palm trees, with sunglasses, dancing to that one song. _It was working, but, unfortunately, as I played the song in my mind, I was dancing in the shower. "OW!" I had whacked my head on the wall. It didn't really hurt; I just yelled out of impulse. I hit my head on stuff a lot. I had been spazzing out a lot lately, it seemed my good luck had come to an end.

I snatched a towel, and messed up my hair with it. After I had put on my pajamas I ran right into Bella. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, I fall down a lot."

"I took your pajamas I hope you don't mind."

"Those aren't my pajamas…" Bella looked rather confused.

Alice bounded up the stairs and announced, "_I _bought them! I thought they might come in handy." Alice scared me sometimes.

I turned around to go back into the room and ran into Anthony. He grabbed my shoulders and steadied me. "Hey. Are you okay? I was downstairs you scream. Well… actually it was more of a squeaking noise and then an _OW!_"

"Oh. Well… I'm fine; I just hit my head. I was… dancing. Which would explain the squeaking noise… and I hit my head on the shower wall," I was finding it hard to explain this.

"Oh. Well, good. I mean, good you're not hurt that bad," Anthony seemed a lot more concerned then he would have been before. Maybe it was because of my weird flashback in the car. He led me back to the bed. "Now, sleep."

"But I jut woke up! How can you expect me to just sleep all the time? "

"You should consider yourself lucky. Besides, we have to go shopping tomorrow because we missed out today." _No! –Yells at sky- Why me?! WHY ME?! _

"Why are you kneeling? And why are you shaking your fist like that? " I guess I tended to over-react sometimes, bur normally it remained in my head.

_Wait! Something terribly wrong! This isn't how it should be! _I jumped up and bolted down the stairs. Bella, Alice, and Anthony trailed behind curiously. I ran as fast as I could to it. I opened a door and looked inside. It had to be in here. I looked up at Bella, "Food?"

I sat at the table, happily devouring some leftover fish. I turned around when Alice started to watch me. _Ah! Such joy. Fish! How I love fish! To me, it's like candy. Tee hee, I'm almost like a cat. So is Ollie. Hey! Wait! Where the heck is Ollie? _I pointed my fork at Anthony and he backed up, crossing his eyes trying to look at it. "What have you done with my feline?"

"Uh. He's at my house!" Anthony's tone got more anxious when I prodded him with the fork.

"A likely story," I was suddenly feeling very important.

"I swear, it's true!" Said Anthony, still staring at the fork.

I pointed the fork at Alice, then Bella, "So… Is the boy lying? Or not? Please, don't be shy, I only bite on Thursdays."

"Bella? What was in the fish?"

"Well… A little wine, but it didn't seem like a it would be a problem."

**-Grabs bazooka- that lady better have a darn good hiding spot! SHE'S GOING DOWN!!!**


	16. Chapter 15: You're the tree

**Yo. Lets hope I actually submit this on the same day I wrote. Darn! It's the next day…. How sad. And now it's the next day after the next day. That's even sadder…. Luckily I have to ride the late bus, and it takes like 3 hours, so I'll write more.**

**Thank you for relating to me your violent feelings toward soda-throwing-kitty-haters.**

The Calling

Chapter 15: "You're The Tree!"

While I pointed my fork at Bella, I didn't notice Emmett slowly edging toward me from behind. But I definitely noticed when he tackled me. "Emmett, have you, by any chance, recently eaten a dozen cinder blocks?"

"No. That was yesterday."

_Figures. _

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"GET OFF!"

I could suddenly breathe again, my fork was gone though. _Poor me. I have no pajamas, no kitty, and worst of all, no fork. _I realized I was being dragged out of the room by my feet. "What now!"

"You are going to bed." Said my captor.

"No I'm not."

"You want to bet?"

"How much've got on you?"

"I'll bet a hundred dollar bill."

"I don't have that kind of money!"

"Alright then, if you lose, you have to kiss me."

I propped myself up n one elbow to make sure it was Anthony, which it was. _Well, he does have a nice car…_ "Kay."

"I'm surprised you actually agreed.'

"Why would I waste a hundred dollars?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and threw my onto Bella's bed, I jumped right off again. He put me back on, and I jumped off. When he put me back on this time, I didn't let go of his hand. He shook me back and forth, trying to loosen my grip. He ended up sitting on the bed instead of me. "Do I win?"

"No," he said laughing and suddenly yanking me forward onto the bed. He dragged the covers over my head and sat on me to keep me there. I tried to look up, but he pressed my head into the pillow with his hand.

I turned my head to the left and tried to bite his arm. "Stop it, you're sleeping."

"You cheated!"

"I did not."

"Get off!" I whined.

"Nope. Have you forgotten what you're side of the bet was?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll remind you tomorrow." He jumped off of me and ran away laughing. _Darn! There goes a hundred dollar bill…_ I pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes.

_I was walking through the halls of my school_

_It looked nothing like my school, but I knew it was my school._

_There were hieroglyphs on the wall to my left next to the gym_

_I was riding a skateboard up a ramp to the second floor_

_Suddenly, the world was kindergarteners_

_That's all I saw_

_Kindergarteners_

_The were grabbing my hair_

_Crowding around me_

_Laughing_

_I couldn't breathe_

_One of them was gnawing on my arm_

_Another joined it_

_And another_

_Before long they were devouring me_

_They moved from my arm up to my neck_

_And_

_Eventually_

_My head fell off_

_My body squirmed uselessly while my head screamed_

_The kindergarteners were laughing_

_They were poking my body_

_And kicking my head_

_They sang a song_

_They were mocking me_

_My head was screaming as it flew through the air_

_My body was running around like a headless chicken_

_The kids were laughing and running around me in circles_

_My head screamed out curses_

_My body ran in circles_

_I ran into a tree_

"Ah!"

I looked up, confused. I was lying on the living room floor next to Bella. _This makes no sense. Where did the kindergarteners go? Something seems familiar though…_ I looked at Bella, then the floor, back at Bella, then the floor, then at myself. I knew what had happened. "You're the tree!" I yelled accusingly, pointing at Bella.

"She's the _what_?" Asked Edward, who was helping Bella get up. _Yeah, sure, he helps the _tree_ up. Meanwhile the victim gets left on the floor! _Edward gave me an irritated glance, and then yanked me up too.

I ran away to go hide from Anthony in Bella's closet. _Good luck finding me here. Aah, Nikki you are so good. I know, I know. _I smiled at myself, and then we snickered. _I make myself such a good companion. True, true. _We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and froze. I held my hand for comfort. I looked at me, I was scared too.

**Ya. Well, there you go. Sorry if the last part confused you, she was being temporarily schizophrenic. **

**In other news: I fell flat on my face today while trying to teach myself how to skateboard. It was fun. **


	17. Chapter 16: Joy

**Please! Let me be un-lazy enough to submit this today! And I didn't, so sad…**

**Disclaimer: I you haven't figured it out by now, I don't think you ever will…**

The Calling

Chapter 16: Joy

The closet door swung open. I stared in horror, luckily it was Alice. It wasn't until a few moments later that I realized I should still be terrified. Alice didn't even say anything, just dragged me into the car. I checked, and the car was completely Anthony-free. Alice was smirking at something, I looked at her in confusion, and she raised her eyebrows twice.

I could see Bella in the car already, sitting there grumpily and glaring at Edward, who was pouting at her. I was forced into the seat next to Alice. _Joy. _She was scrutinizing me; she seemed to be making sure of something. Abruptly, her eyes glazed over and her mind was transported to some other dimension. At first she was smiling at something, then her mood changed; a hopeless and horrified expression crossed her face.

Alice was suddenly shoved out of her second dimension. She erased her old expression and covered it with a relaxed smile. I noticed Edward tense up for barely a fourth second before relaxing and smiling the exact way Alice was. Something was obviously wrong, they just didn't want to tell me. They would probably tell Bella later, when I wasn't within hearing distance. Unfortunately for them, their perception of myhearing limits might be a little off.

I saw an electric blue corvette pull up next to us. He driver was smiling at me evilly. _Boy, that guy has a good taste in cars. _I looked longingly at the convertible. Yes, the Volvo was nice, but the corvette was better. Alice noticed my glance, and let me out with a secret little smile to herself and Edward. Bella was smiling now too. I was having second thoughts on exiting the car, but Alice practically shoved me out and slammed the door in my face. The Volvo drove away.

I approached the corvette cautiously. The door opened for me, and a pale hand yanked me in. "Come on! We have to beat the rest of the guys!" Apparently we were in some sort of race that I didn't know of. But, there was know time for thinking, we had to win. I buckled my seatbelt, the car was already moving. It was then that I noticed that the Volvo was being followed by a BMW and another car that I couldn't recognize. We sped after the Volvo, about seventy miles over the speed limit.

As fast as we were going, it didn't feel like we were moving at all. But I could hear the rush of the wind against the car, and the atmosphere was zipping by in a blur of colors. We were gaining on the Volvo, and Anthony was grinning from ear to ear. "Having fun?"

He turned his head and smiled at me. "Thank you, you just reminded me of our bet." _Uh oh._ I tensed up and was ready to throw a punch if necessary, but Anthony didn't try anything funny. I glared at him suspiciously, until I realized we had stopped. "Ha!" Anthony yelled out the window, he stuck his tongue out at someone.

I heard a far off curse and Esme yelling, "Language, Emmett!"

"Sorry!" Emmett yelled back.

I heard many openings and slammings of car doors. Anthony opened the door for me, and helped me out. I noticed the rest of the Cullen boys glaring at him. Anthony was skipping, no really skipping, and whistling some happy tune. I skipped after him and tried to copy the tune he was whistling. I heard Alice join us from behind, Emmett tried to skip with us too, but Rosalie grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him back. _Poor Emmett._

I don't know why I was skipping, seeing as I was skipping towards a _mall_, where we had to buy _clothes_, and _try stuff on_. _THE HORROR!!!_ Edward was giving me a funny look again. _What is that guy's problem? I still think he's psychotic._

We were getting close to the entrance of the dreaded _mall_. I walked through the doors and was blown by one of those weird wooshy-floor-things they have on the floor at stores. Good thing I wasn't wearing a skirt, or I'd be in trouble. We walked past a store that sold glasses, a vitamin store, and, sadly, the food court. We didn't go any stores until, out of nowhere, Alice flew into one of the stores, it was Hollister. I'd never even been into one of those places, and here Alice was already asking me to try things on and matching things with my skin tone and eyes.

"Oh! You should try this one!"

"But Alice! It's _pink_. I would never wear that."

"It looks nice with your skin. It's your own fault, if you were tanner I would have picked the blue one."

"And you're saying this?"

"I've lives here for a while, what's your excuse?"

"Umm…"

"My point exactly. I'm going to take you to a tanning salon sometime, along with Bella, I didn't think t was possible, but you're almost as pale as her!"

I glanced over at Bella who had heard Alice, and was slowly sinking down behind a rack of clothes. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it? _I dived behind the nearest counter. I saw Alice turn around, "Nikki?" She stepped in one direction, then the other. Unfortunately, Emmett pointed me out and Alice was already dragging me to the dressing room.

This time, when I looked in the mirror, I looked better, but I still didn't look like me. Alice came into the room with me. "Alice, you know, I'm going to be trying things on in here."

"So?"

"So maybe you should leave, eh?"

"Why do you care if I see you in your underwear? I'm a girl too."

I sighed hopelessly and took my shirt off to try on the dreaded pink one. I slipped it over my head and said, "What do think Alice? Alice?" She was starring off into the distance with that weird expression again. She still looked concerned, and then _really _mad. She looked absolutely furious.

"Yeah, it's fine." Alice didn't sound very enthusiastic now. "The rest of the clothes will fit, I'm sure of it. I think it's time to leave now."

"But, we just got here."

"It's time to go." And with that Alice left the dressing room, taking all the clothes with her. She had them checked out and in bags before I made it out of the dressing room. Edward seemed to want to leave now too, he was rushing Bella out of the store. The rest of the Cullens took the hint and were leaving too.

Alice dragged me into her car and we were driving before I could object. Ten minutes later I was sitting with Bella on the couch in her house, while the Cullens drove home. "Do you ever get the feeling they're keeping something from us?" I asked, looking up at Bella.

"Almost all the time."

After that there was a long moment of silence in which the only noises that could be heard were breathing and the shuffling when we shifted positions. "So," Bella said.

"So?"

"You know you're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"No."

"Oh. Um… Yeah, well, you're leaving tomorrow in the morning. Renee and Phil have to get back to the house."

"Ok. So where am I going?"

"Well, uh…" Bella shifted uncomfortably, "they found a couple of private schools that would be happy to have you, and this couple on their street was interested in adopting you."

I hadn't thought of this for a while, I had felt at home while I was here, and in my happiness I had forgotten that I didn't belong there. I refused to go up for adoption though; I would probably run away again. Not that I minded, I had run away from many different foster homes and parents in my past, I had actually liked the recent one, but, to my surprise, instead of me running away, they kicked me out. It was a rather sad moment for me as I realized they were being nice to me, they didn't actually _like _me, they just didn't want to make me miserable.

I walked up the stairs without another word and started packing. I threw my clothes into my bag, before I realized that none of the stuff was mine, someone else had bought it all for me besides the torn up ruddy clothes I had been wearing when Renee and Phil found me. I would wear those tomorrow, I decided, and leave the rest of the stuff here.

**Okay, this chapter was more of a filler. Sorry. I have a question, how do you people feel about Phil? Do you like him, love him, think he's okay, dislike him, or hate him? I sort of dislike him, if you want to know what I think.**


	18. Chapter 17: Ham

**Well, I hope no one really likes Phil all that much, because soon, you won't.**

**Maybe even in this chapter, maybe the next one though.**

The Calling

Chapter 17: Ham

The rest of my day was uneventful and I spent the majority of it playing solitaire on the computer. I couldn't get to sleep that night though, so I just stared at stuff and thought.

_This room is so depressing, it doesn't even have little glowing stars on the ceiling! How sad. That crack in the wall right there reminds me of a seagull. Why is there a random hook on the ceiling, shouldn't something be there? The light from the kitchen is annoying me. And so is that darn clock, why do digital clocks have to be so lighting-up-ish? _I sat up slightly on my elbow. _Now that I look harder, I think it's glaring at me! Crap, it's mad! _I leaned back down and positioned the covers so they hid my face from the evil clock. _But… What does it want from me? _I slid even farther under the covers. _It wants my soul. _

_There's a doll over there. Dolls are scary… It looks like one of my old teachers, the one with the weird eyes that were all fish-like. It's watching me. _I could just imagine the doll screaming, "MISS TELLER?! What is the answer to question six, section four?!" in that whiny, nasally voice. I hid from the doll, too.

I watched the wallpaper. _If you look at it really hard, it looks like Orlando Bloom is sitting on top of one of those swirly thingies. Fascinating. _I looked up at the ceiling again. _I wonder what Bella is doing… Oh. Sleeping, duh. Nice one Nikki. Thank you. Now don't start that again!_

_I was driving down the street._

_I car went whizzing past me._

_I don't know how, but I knew that that was a criminal._

_I sped up and shot at them, even though I didn't have a gun._

_I was suddenly in court._

"_Guilty."_

_The judge pounded a ham on the table and the court left_

_The police approached me cautiously._

_They walked up to me, and suddenly, _

"_Thanks," one said._

_I was sitting on the most awesome-est bike in the history of the world._

_By bike I mean motorcycle, of course._

_It was three colors at once, purple, green, and white._

_It was pearl-like in it's shine._

_I rode off into the distance, laughing my head off._

_Ham. _Yes, that was my first brilliant thought at awakening. I looked around for it, but the ham wasn't there. _Man! What a gyp! And my bike's gone too! _It was a sad day.

Someone was cooking food though, and it smelled like bacon, so I got up. I went to go find the bacon, and ended up in the kitchen, sitting next to Bella and munching on some happily. Bella was starring at me. "What?" I said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Nothing," Bella replied.

"Well, if it's nothing, then why were you starring, eh?"

"I'm just hungry, is all."

"You should eat more Bella, you'll find it makes you happier."

She gave me an odd look and ate a piece of bacon while she cooked some scrambled eggs. Renee and Phil were already up; I could hear them talking upstairs. It was then that I remembered I was leaving that day. I gobbled down another piece of bacon to rid the evil thoughts of being homeless again.

When Renee came down she had all of our bags and was dressed up and ready to go. "Nicole, honey, hurry up and get ready, our flight leaves at 9:00. I left my bacon, sadly, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I went through the normal procedures of "getting ready," and was out the door within five minutes.

To my surprise, Anthony was standing by the front door. He smiled at me and walked over. "Just thought I'd see you off." He pulled Ollie from the pocket of his jacket, "and I don't think you want to forget this." Ollie hung limply from Anthony's hand with an angry expression on his face. He pawed at Anthony's sleeve, and was put gently into my arms.

"Thanks," I said it softly and looked at the ground.

"Don't be so sad, we'll se each other again," Anthony nudged my chin up with his hand.

"We will?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Mhm, I'm certain." He said it with such confidence; it made me sad to think it wasn't true.

"Good."

Anthony glanced toward the kitchen, and moved so he was out of view of Bella, Phil, and Renee, and he pulled me after him. He leaned towards me and whispered, "If you ever need anything, call me. I'll find a way to help you." He slipped a piece of paper into my back pocket. He looked at me expectantly. I didn't say anything. "You _will _call me, won't you?" He leaned closer, so our foreheads touched, and stared straight into my eyes. I lost myself in his eyes again, and soon found myself nodding vigorously. He chuckled, " Good." And with that he leaned forward even further, backing me up into the wall.

He put his hands on the back of my neck and ran his fingers over the skin there. Anthony obviously wanted to do something, but did I want to? I had no idea, and stood there pathetically for a few moments. _Whatever_ was my dramatic decision. I slid my hands up to his chest and rested them there comfortably. He moved one his hands to the back of head and pulled me a little closer. Before he did anything else, he looked at my eyes for permission. Apparently he found it, because his lips softly touched mine. I closed my eyes and forgot about the rest of the world. I was floating blissfully in my own heaven. It was dim and cold, but in a pleasant, comforting way. It was almost like the only thing that existed was my soul, and nothing else, but for Anthony's. The only thing that mattered was nothing, and it was a very precious thing indeed. I wasn't exactly happy, but calm and contented. It was perfect, it didn't last long though.

Our little exchange was short and tongue-less, but very sweet. When it was over, Anthony touched his nose to mine and hugged me tightly. I nuzzled my head into his neck and breathed in the lemon-rain scent I new to be Anthony's. I didn't want him to let me go, but he had too, because Renee was yelling my name and telling me to get in the car. He carried my bag and Ollie out the door for me.

As the house and Anthony slipped past the window, so did my heart.

**So sad. I hate myself sometimes. **

**Anyway: YEAH! GO ME!!! I started this chapter today, well, tonight, and I'm submitting it tonight! Please, please, hold the applause people.**

**BTW (By the way) I never really described Anthony as far as looks go, except for his eyes, so, out of curiosity, what do you think he looks like? **

**Happy Thanksgiving people, I hope you enjoy your pie. (and if you don't have any, boy, do I feel sorry for you.)**


	19. Chapter 18: The Stout Woman

**None of you answered my question! HOW DARE YOU?! . . . . . . . . Oh well.**

**For you more . . . understandingly challenged people, the Stout's are her new foster parents.**

The Calling

Chapter 18: The Stout Woman

"My name is Mrs. Stout, and this is my husband, Mr. Stout," after that she hugged me, and I'd never been more squished in my life. The Stout woman didn't let me go for a long time, any longer, and I would have suffocated. The man just stood there, he looked at me confused, and blankly, like the way you would look at an object that you could have sworn wasn't there, and then ran into. The Stout woman was short, and her name. She had dead, graying, shoulder-length brown hair, a pig-like nose, and dull-brown eyes. The man had blinding, shiny, platinum blonde hair, it could almost be white. He was tall, muscular, and looming. His eyes were the color of lemonade, the type that's extremely sour and sharp.

The house was _huge_. I hated huge houses, unless they were full of yelling kids. Why bother having a big house if only two people are living in it? It just made it lonelier. I walked into my room and almost fell over. It was the cursed color of _pink_. Everything was _pink. _The curtains, the walls, the bed, the carpet, the dresser, the bedside table, the clothes in the dresser, and even the light bulbs. It was terrifying. The whole five seconds it took me to get my "things" in place, I didn't breathe.

"Do you like it?" Stout asked me, she was _smiling._ _Does this woman enjoy my pain?_

"Y-yes," It took a great amount of effort to say that. I saw Stout number two give me a disbelieving look. He'd obviously seen the hideous room. It was then that I decided the first thing I would do was buy as many posters as possible; something had to cover up the _pink. If only I had a car._

I had said good-bye to Renee and Phil after the plane ride that morning, after which the Stout's picked me up and drove me to their house. Stout was going overboard with her super-happy-friendly act. As for the other one, I had my suspicions.

There was one good thing though, food. These people had food, and I mean_food. _There was enough to feed twenty people breakfast, lunch, and dinner for two weeks straight. It was beautiful. Of course, if I really wanted to, it would only take me about to days to consume the contents of their cupboards.

**AN: Dudes, sorry it's taking so long, I fell asleep at 4:00 PM yesterday after walking through the freezing rain with a sinus infection. I actually fell asleep sitting up with my fingers on the keyboard. Then my alarm, which I wasn't awake enough to shut off, went off at the usual time (4:01 AM) and I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep since, so now it's 6:30 and I'm still awake.**

I slumped off to my room, then remembered that it was _pink. _I opened a random door and walked into that room instead. It was obviously

some sort of office. I booted up the computer and logged on to my e-mail. **Inbox (4)** It said. I clicked on the **check mail **button.

**Fort Walton Beach Confinement SystemRe: Regarding the case of Nicholas Teller…**

**AppleSale On I-pod Shuffles**

**Monica StoutHi!**

**Anthony Cullen…**

I clicked on the fourth one, obviously.

**Hey Nikki! Not that I'm a stalker or anything, but I was playing with Renee's phone one day and just happened to call your brother, who just happened to tell me what your cell phone number, e-mail address, and home address were, so now I get to bug you! **

I typed back:

**Anthony, I don't care what just "happened" to happen. I'm sorry but I have to say YOU **_**ARE**_** A STALKER!!!!! -runs away screaming, then runs into a tree and falls over-**

"I see you've found my office," I nearly hit the ceiling when I jumped.

Stout #2 was looming above me with an expression that was not angry or happy, it was creepy. "I was going to Home Depot and was wondering if you'd like to help me pick out a new coat of paint for your walls. Unless you like the pink."

"I think I'll come." I stood up from my chair and went to grab my coat, which was, happily, one of the rare clothes they had bought me that was not_pink. _

I slipped on my shoes and was walking through the kitchen within five minutes. Ollie was sitting on the couch and scratching happily at its leathery skin. The Stout woman was smiling and watching him. If it were my couch, I would care, but it wasn't, so I didn't.

**My creative-ness is being muffled by my sickness. Sorry, this chapter wasn't that great, but I'm not feeling that great. –coughs-**


	20. Chapter 19: The Claw

**A/N: Why don't some of you peeps know who Nikki is? THE WHOLE STORY IS FROM HER POINT OF VIEW!!! Think about it, NicoleNikki, it's a nickame….**

**Anyway, I fell asleep at 4:00 PM again yesterday, doesn't that suck? I missed a dinner at Olive Garden! -sobs in corner-**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe my lazy self remembered!**

**P.S. This, in no way, is intended to suggest that Home Depot's employees are flawed, it just happened to be were she was when it happened. Home Depot smells good, so ROCK ON HOME DEPOT!!**

The Calling

Chapter 19: The Claw

Meow! **A/N: Lol. Me sorry, me just felt like meowing. ().() **

I snatched up a nail and put it in a different spot. Then a grabbed some random lady's purse, who glared at me, and walked away in her pathetic little high heels. I poked another guy's head, who squinted at me like he thought I had problems or something. I loved those weird claw-things that they always have in hardware stores. You know, those poles with a handle on one end and a claw on the other, and then if you squeeze it, it picks stuff up with it's claw.

It was so much fun to poke people with it too! And Stout #2 didn't even care, I think he actually snickered when I poked someone in the gardening section and they fell into a fountain. Of course, at some point, a man with a fake smile and that I mistook for a girl at first, asked me "politely" to put the claw down.

I jumped up on a table and screamed, "Never! Ha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I pointed the claw at him in a challenge.

"Ma'am, please." I stared at him with wide eyes. He sighed like this one event was ruining his whole life, and turned to Stout #2. "Sir, please, control your daughter."

Stout #2 looked surprised and acted totally oblivious. He didn't say anything, just gave girly-boy a questioning look, like "Who? Me?"

The girl-dude had lost his smile and turned back to me. "Miss, I'm going to ask you one more time. _Please_, get down from the table, and calmly, put the claw down, and slowly back away. I might have to call security if this continues."

"Go ahead!" By now a crowd had gathered, "call your henchman! You're pathetic! Are you so weak that you can't even get a little girl to get off of a table and leave your facility?! YOU DISGUST ME!!!" The crowd was murmuring around us.

"What about you, eh?" I pointed at the other employees accusingly, "aren't you disappointed in your wretched leader?!"

Some of the employees edged back nervously when I pointed at them. "And how about you good people?" I spoke to the crowd this time, "will you let this piteous mortal represent your species in the vicious competition of the Earth's creatures?!"

Some of them murmured in agreement. One of them thrust his fist into the air and shouted, "NO!"

"People, please, don't let this girl bring you to act foolish," the store-manager said desperately.

I pointed my claw at the guy, " And YOU!!!" he jumped violently, "You pathetic sniveling _rat_!!! YOU ARE A _SAD _EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!!! Cowering behind someone else instead of doing your job!! HAVE YOU NO _SHAME??!!!"_

This time more people in the crowd were shouting their agreement and pointing at the manager. "People! Control yourselves or you are going to be asked to leave.

I noticed some mothers leading their screaming children away from the crowd and towards the exit. "You there!" The parents looked up, startled, and the children looked up at me in awe. "Do you want you're children to grow up to be like _this_ shrew?!" Some of them raised their eyebrows and the kids were muttering about "the claw lady."

"These kids our are future leaders! Do we want today's children to grow up to be oppressing cowards?!" Now almost the whole crowd was screeching their protest. "These children should be raised to rule with_passion_. Not mindless zombies that do others bidding!"

"Ma'am!" screamed the manager, "PUT THE CLAW DOWN!"

I threw the claw to the ground. "That's it! Act like a MAN!"

By then the security men had a good grip on my arms, and were dragging me off the table.

A bunch of people from the crowd were "lead" out with me.

I sat cackling on the pavement outside the store, while some guys from a news station filmed and reporters took pictures and scribbled in their notebooks. Other people sat close to me and filmed and took pictures with their cell phones.

Stout Number Two was cackling next to me, I think he was the one who had shouted, "NO!" the first time. The manager came out carrying a bunch of papers and stating legal quotes. The Stout Man yanked me up, and we made a dash for the car.

A bunch of news cars followed us, along with a bunch of people cheering and carrying claws in their hands.

**A/N: Tee hee. I love rants. SO sorry if it bored you, but it sure made me happy.**

**And sorry if the way the store employees/customers reacted seemed un-realistic, but that's just the way events un-folded in my weird little head.**

**Once again: Home Depot smells AWESOME (to me anyway) so no offense to their employees about the rant, but she needed to say it somewhere, and not every store has claws like that.**


	21. Chapter 20: Shells

**Hi! Wait, too… cliché... Greetings my minions! Unfortunately for me, my nose is small…. So I get sinus infections every time I get a cold. And they last for like 6 months! -sniff-**

The Calling

Chapter 20: Shells

"So, how was your outing?" The Stout woman asked.

"Fine." Number dos's detailed response was.

"Oh! Nikki! Renee called, and she wanted you to come over tomorrow for brunch!"

"Okay…. Um… Yeah…. Okay." Obviously this was not one of my brighter statements.

We all stared in awkward silence, except for the Stout woman, who was smiling and blinking. "I have to go to the uh… The… Room… Somewhere…. Other than here…." With that I ran away.

I jumped on my _pink_bed and fell over onto the pillow. At least it was comfortable, even if it was the horrid color. I stared up at the ceiling in thought. It was hard to think that only that morning I had been standing in a hallway at the Swan's house with Bella and Anthony. Or was it yesterday? I couldn't tell. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until I woke up the next day at 9:00 AM. I had slept through dinner and all the way into the next day.

I awoke to someone knocking on the door and saying, "Nicole, sweetie. We have to get you ready to go to Renee's house." _Aw, crap! _I jumped out of bed and fell down from getting up to quickly. I crawled to the door and stretched up from the floor to open it. I crawled past the Stout's master bedroom and into the shell-filled bathroom.

I counted the shells painted on the wall while I brushed my teeth. _Six…. Seven…. Eight… Eight… Nine… NO! WAIT! Where did I go wrong?! _

I snatched a brush from under the counter and ran it through my hair. I winced while I ripped it through. I splashed some water on my face and ran out of the room. I yanked a shirt over my head and buttoned up my pants.

I sped out the door and jumped into the car. "Nicole! NICOLE!" I stopped closing the car door and looked out at Mrs. Stout. "You forgot your coat, she said, holding up a pink sweater. _EW!_

I opened the door hesitantly and took the coat with a grim expression. I dropped it as soon as possible; I couldn't bear to touch it for too long. Stout Two looked up and muttered, "Sorry about that. Here, you can take mine." He slid off his trench coat and held it out to me. I took it happily and kicked the sweater under the seat.

The drive was silent, and awkward. The only thing that was ever said was; "I'll pick you up at three."

I watched the car drive away and was left standing on the sidewalk in front of the house. I walked up slowly and was about to knock, when I heard someone screaming from inside. I edged away from the door and ran to the window on the side of the house. I leaned my ear against the window and focused my hearing.

"-CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK THAT!" Phil was shouting.

"Phil, please, I didn't mean anything by it! I didn't think you would be so mad!" Renee said back.

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"

"Phil. Please, stop yelling you're scaring me!"

"YOU _SHOULD _BE SCARED RENEE, AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

"I didn't do anything!" A sob was creeping into Renee's voice.

Phil stepped towards Renee threateningly, she flinched away and crossed her arms over her chest, as if she were hugging herself for comfort. I could see her hands shaking slightly.

Phil kept advancing on Renee until she was backed into a wall. Her eyes widened for a second in shock when her back hit the wall. Phil's expression was one of fury, his fists were balled up and his whole body was tense, like a predator, tensing before it pounced.

Renee's whole body was shaking now, her eyes were wide and scared, like a deer caught in headlights. Phil put his hands on either of her shoulders. He leaned in and whispered something to Renee with a sickeningly cruel smirk. Even with my oddly superior hearing, I couldn't discern what he was saying to her.

Renee cringed back into the wall and hunched her shoulders to seem as small as possible.

I watched Phil in silence, my heart was struggling to stay in my chest, and my breathing was heavy and painful.

Phil clutched Renee's shoulders and suddenly yanked her forward, then slammed her back into the wall. The impact of her body banging into the wall made a muffled thudding noise. I shrank down away from the window and sat on the rocks below it. I could hear the thuds repeating over and over in a hideous rhythm.

Finally, with a particularly loud bang, it stopped, and the sound of a slamming door rang through the air. I heard a faint whimper and then nothing. I peaked in the window again, and didn't see anyone. I slid the window up and stepped in slowly. While I was creeping through the hallway, a horrific scent crossed my nose. Blood.

**In case you're wondering, no, Renee did not do anything. And in case you're also wondering, this is the first time Phil has ever yelled at Renee in the history of my story, let alone hurt her. So he was never abusive before this.**

**Yup. I feel so sad. Although I probably ruined the moment with grammar errors and stuff. –Sigh- I'm just so lazy. **


	22. Chapter 21: The Return Of The Door

**I typed this chapter earlier, but it sucked, so I typed it again. And sorry peeps, I told y'all that you'd find out what happened in this chapter, but you're NOT going to!**

**Crowd: -gasp-**

The Calling

Chapter 21: Return Of The Door

"You'll be okay Ms. Swan, it's just a minor concussion and a little bleeding. Take some Motrin for the pain, and next time, be more careful when you walk down the stairs." Yes, as the doctor stated, are excuse was that Renee had fell down the stairs and crashed into the wall.

For some reason, the woman had begged me not to tell in the reasoning that "it" was her fault, that she still loved Phil, and he was a nice man. I have no idea where she came up with that crap, but apparently she was sure of it, so I went along with it.

I watched the back of her head while we were driving back to her house. "Which one would you rather stay with, Nikki? Mr. Stout or Renee?" The door was talking to me again.

"Shut up!" I whispered at the door.

"Make me" I whacked the door. Renee looked back at me, surprised.

"I… Uh... Hit my hand on the door…. Um… Ow?" I held my hand in pretend agony.

"You're a pathetic actor," the door told me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked it vehemently, "let's see you act."

"Though yet of Hamlet our dear brother's death

The memory be green, and that it us befitted

To bear our hearts in grief and our whole kingdom

To be contracted in one brow of woe,

Yet so far hath discretion fought with nature

That we with wisest sorrow think on him,

Together with remembrance of ourselves.

Therefore our sometime sister, now our queen,

The imperial jointress to this warlike state,

Have we, as 'twere with a defeated joy-"

"You're the first door I've met that knows Hamlet word for word."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" The door screamed.

"Ha HA! WHO'S STUPID NOW?!!!" I pointed at the door accusingly.

Renee stared at me silently with wide eyes.

"Are you really that easy to fool? You'd make a terrible spy," the door jibed.

I didn't respond; I kicked it instead. Renee jumped at the pounding noise it made. "What was that?"

"I… Uh… Hit my foot on the door! OW!"

**Yes, I know. Short. But I'm typing the next one already so be silent!**

**(But review anyway)**


	23. Chapter 22: She Said Something Else

**Don't bug me! I told you I was already typing this one! So be happy!**

**Disclaimer: I woke up one night and found a lawyer under my bed, and since then, I've decided that's it's only safe to put one of these things here.**

The Calling

Chapter 22: She Said Something Else

The car was parked in the garage and I cautiously open the door and started to sneak into the house, until Renee started solving and screaming for Phil to come save her from her misery. I watched Phil walk down the hallway towards us and hug Renee. I glared at his back and cleared my throat when he was about to kiss her. Renee looked at me sadly, and Phil looked at me like you might look at some dirt on your shoe. He kissed Renee anyway. I had to yell at my hand mentally not to rise up and inflict some damage on his smug face.

All Renee would say was, "I'm sorry," over and over again. In my opinion Phil should have been the one "I'm sorry"ing.

Renee's cell phone started ringing, she jumped in surprise, and answered it. "It's for you," she said, offering the phone to me.

I walked into another room slowly and shut the door.

"Hello?"

"Nikki!"

"Alice."

"Yup."

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Is Renee okay?" Somehow, Alice new what had happened.

"She's got a concussion."

"Is Phil still there?"

"Yeah, he's kissing Renee in the hallway right now."

"_Damn it!"_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go." I could so obviously tell that a lot more than nothing was wrong.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked shut with its evil chirp. I heard a muffled giggle from the hallway and nearly gagged. How in the heck could Renee even bear to be near him after earlier? I heard them talking quietly and I could hear Renee sigh happily. Then she said something else.

Suddenly, the noises from the hallway stopped, and all that could be heard was silence. I snuck over and peeked out of the doorway. Renee's previous sentence was frozen on her lips and her face fell with a look of hopeless dread. Phil looked like he had been in the middle of a laugh, and stopped I shock, until his expression turned murderous.

"I thought we'd settled this," he said coldly.

Renee was still locked in the cage of Phil's embrace, and I saw a shiver run down her spine. She seemed at a loss for words and she desperately started to mouth many different beginnings to many different statements. None of them were said.

Phil was dragging Renee towards the living room, I followed closely and stuck to the wall.

I turned the corner slowly to peek in, and immediately turned back and curled into a ball.

Unfortunately for both Renee and I, Phil was holding a loaded pistol.

**A/N: BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	24. Chapter 23:The Awesome SlowMo SockShover

**A/N: I'm feeling strangely evil today…. **

**Disclaimer: Well…. Yeah.**

The Calling

Chapter 23: The Awesome Slow-Motion Sock-Shover

Recap (I think that's what it's called…): _Unfortunately for both Renee and I, he was holding a loaded pistol._

I hid behind the wall, and listened to the shuffling footsteps coming from the living room. I heard something click, which I assume was the gun.

There didn't appear to be anything I could do, but, being my stupid self, I jumped out from behind the wall. _Crap. _I tried to edge slowly back around the corner, but Phil saw me. I grinned innocently and pretended I didn't know anything. "Don't move," he told me. I didn't.

He was yelling something at Renee. But I wasn't listening, I was watching the gun. It was aimed at Renee at the moment. There was something about the way Phil held it that told me he had never used a gun before, which was bad. Even if he wasn't planning on it, he could accidentally shoot someone. Or, when a shot was fired he might not be expecting the gun to jolt back, and end up shooting the ceiling. I was hoping for the second one.

_I wonder if I would die if I jumped in front of Renee right when he fires the gun. Maybe, maybe not, it depends what movie I choose to base this on. Or, I might get shot, then the bullet would go right through me and kill Renee too. That would suck. You know, I've been expecting everything to go all slow-mo for a while now, then I'll get up, run, and pull some karate move, with my hair blowing all over the place and with dramatic music. Or I could swing in, grab Renee, and swing out. Yeah! If only I had a vine. I have a shoelace, maybe it will work. Yes! Improvisation! _

I untied my shoelace and pulled it out of my shoe. I looked up. _Crap! There's nothing to hang it on! Okay… Um… _I looked down at my shoe. _PLAN B! _I chucked the shoe at Phil's head. I watched it make solid contact with his face, and heard the thudding noise it made when it hit. _Beautiful._

Unfortunately, Phil just looked confused for a second, then went back to yelling. I threw my other shoe at him for good measure. Once my other shoe was gone, I tried a sock, but it just flopped to the floor pathetically. I had no more ammo. It wasn't looking good. I still had the shoelace! I could tie it around his feet and trip Phil

I saw Phil's finger tighten on the trigger. _Here comes the slow motion! _I started to crawl frantically towards Phil with the shoelace held in my teeth, but just then a door slammed open.

I looked up with the laces still in my mouth, and saw some dude standing there. I couldn't see his face; everything was so big looking from down there in the floor.

This time, I actually listened as the guy said, "Get away from my wife."

I started crawling again; I stopped when I heard two gunshots. I lay flat on the floor, until I noticed Phil was about to fire again. I hugged his legs and yanked as hard as I could. I heard him shriek out a curse word before he came crashing to the floor. There was no time to waste. I reached around desperately for something, anything to use. I found a sock. I grabbed it and shoved it down Phil's throat. He shut up, and it was eerily quiet.

I heard something dripping and someone breathed in a strangled breath. I looked up to see the dude who had crashed in earlier and shot at Phil.

It was Charlie. There was a small, dark red hole in his chest. The revolting stench of blood crept through the air.

I looked up for Renee, but she had run off into the kitchen and was calling for an ambulance. At least she was good for something, but she still wasn't an awesome slow-motion sock-shover like me.

Phil wouldn't stop struggling and kicking at the shoelace I had tied around his ankles, so I sat on him. He grunted insultingly. "I'm not _that_heavy." I told him.

Charlie was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. _He's not…. Dead, is he? _I poked him, he opened his eyes to look at me, then closed them again.

**A/N: Well, I didn't explain anything, but there you have it folks!**

**By the way, what color do you imagine Anthony's hair as?**


	25. Chapter 24:Did she know that I knew

**A/n: Yes, I know it's more like a filler, but it's a FREAKING LONG FILLER, so don't whine at me!!!!**

The Calling

Chapter 24: Did She Know That I Knew What She Knew?

They tried to shove me on an ambulance, and I ended up kicking someone in the face and running away several times before they decided that it wasn't worth it. Sadly, the alternative wasn't much better; I had to sit in a police officers car. The radio was set on a pathetic channel that played only ancient songs that probably weren't even popular back then.

The police officer was overweight and smelled terrible. He had that "You're a teenager so you _have _to be doing something illegal" look. _Jeez. You'd think I was some type of ax murderer the way he looks at me. Then again... I used to keep an ax in my closet, but I never used it... Except for that one time._

The cop was singing along obnoxiously to the music, which sucked. I felt like screaming at him to shut up, but my past experiences with cops hadn't been so good, therefore I decided to grin and bear it.

_I'm starting to get mad at Renee too. Why the heck did she ever let Phil near her after the first time? And why didn't she even say anything to the doctor, or at least me? She knows I saw, but seems to be pretending otherwise. Lastly, how come Phil just comes out and whacks Renee against the wall all of a sudden?_

The cop was giving me that look again. I wanted so badly to do something, to show him that I was not to be messed with. We were in the parking lot at the hospital. I peeked out at Charlie being walked in on a stretcher. _Oh my gosh! It's one of _those_ things! All my life I've wanted to see one of those! I wonder what it feels like to be on one… Charlie is _so _lucky! _I watched jealously while he got to ride on the stretcher, I would have gotten in the ambulance if I knew I would get to ride in one.

Charlie was talking to them and looking rather frustrated, but no one seemed to care what he was saying. _Jerks! I _hate _it when people don't listen to other people! _I jumped out of the car to go walk next to Charlie, I noticed the cop give me a suspicious look and follow me. _What am I? A delinquent? _

I sprinted to catch up with the people rushing the stretcher through the hospital. To my satisfaction, the cop had trouble keeping up and was struggling for breath when he did.

They wouldn't let me past the door to the operating room. **(Sorry if medical procedures seem unrealistic, but I've only been in the hospital for broken bones (nine of 'em; I was a bit of a daredevil in my past.) so I don't know what they do if someone is shot.)**

I saw Phil being pulled past on one of those rolling carts. One of his wrists was handcuffed to the rolly-bed thing. He was yanking at the handcuff and speaking gibberish hysterically.

To my surprise, the next person to walk by the cop and me was Carlisle. He walked by and smiled at me, then went to go talk to one of the doctors. Alice came next, and hugged me viciously. I couldn't feel my back. She pulled me over to a deserted waiting room, and we sat down. Edward walked in carrying Bella, who was trying to shrink into his chest and hide. Edward's shirt looked like it had raindrops on it, but I later realized they were tears from Bella.

The door to the waiting room opened, and I expected it to be the cop, but it wasn't. It was (and I _know_ you've all been waiting for him) Anthony. He didn't say anything. He picked me up, turned me around, checked my body for injuries, then hugged me.

I couldn't see anything, seeing as my head was pushed into his neck, but I could hear him breathe a sigh of relief. He sat down still hugging, and I ended up on his lap. He was running his hand through my hair over and over again, the other hand was resting on my tummy. I loved the feeling that it gave me when he petted me. If I do recall correctly, I almost started purring.

"What do I look like to you? A cat?" I didn't even realize I had asked until he stopped petting my head.

"Yes. The resemblance is shocking." His retort was just too good to find a comeback to at the moment.

I meowed at him let him pet my head again. He poked my tummy. "Aaw! You're so squishy!" He smiled the type of smile you see those anime people smiling, the one with their eyes closed. I didn't think it was possible to smile like that in real life without looking like a total retard, but Anthony Cullen had proven me wrong.

I curled into a ball to defend my poor stomach. Just then the door slammed open. "Nicole? NICOLE!"

The Stout woman ran up and snatched me away from Anthony. My back nearly popped from the strain off that hug, plus Alice's from before. "Perhaps you might let her down now?" That was Stout Two. I was put down on my feet again, but, sadly, I fell over.

Everyone freaked out and ran for me, so there was a loud crash when they all hit each other. But they definitely softened my fall. I fell on top of the pile of people. I guess all the stuff that had been happening lately had them on edge or something. _ I just fell over, jeez._

After we all untangled ourselves and sat down, I turned to Edward, who seemed to know everything, and asked, "So what happened?"

He knew I was talking about the incident with Phil and Renee, and he answered, "Well, apparently, Renee wasn't to happy to leave Forks. That didn't make Phil mad, after all; Bella was there. But he got mad when Renee said that she was still fond of Charlie. And he just…."

"Flipped out?"

"Yeah, sure."

_That doesn't seem very shocking, and it didn't even make me gasp, although I suppose the way it's said is what matters. You can make doing laundry sound awesome, you just have to say it right. Edward's a bad sayer-person._

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he looked up at Bella, "He'll probably be okay, though."

"Renee?" I asked.

"Oh, she's fine, but she's visiting Charlie at the moment."

_Hmm! Interesting… Renee is "visiting" Charlie…_

Just then, my stomach growled. "Food?"

I forget who it was, but someone handed me a bag of chips, sour cream & onion flavored_. They knew this would happen! I don't know how, but they knew! There is no way they could know that I had a sudden craving for these, and how did they know I was going to be hungry?!! Well…. I'm always hungry, but still…._

I wondered if Alice knew that I knew that she knew what was going to happen. I wonder if she knew that I was wondering if she knew that I knew that she knew what was going to happen.

**A/n: I have to go find out who "guy #4" is, and fast. I'm starting to feel like I've acquired another stalker. **


	26. Chapter25:Fred The Friendly Axe Murderer

**A/N: I got a long board for Christmas! Yay! (A long board is kind of like a skateboard, but longer, and easier to turn, but harder to balance on.)**

The Calling

Chapter 25: Fred, The Friendly Axe Murderer

I was starting to feel uncomfortable as the whole Cullen family watched me scarf down another chip. No one else was watching me eat, just them. It was making me feel rather paranoid.

_Why do they do this? Are they from some other country, where it is considered rude to eat in front of others? Were they once part of a cult that forbade eating through your mouth, and demanded nutrients be transferred into their bodies from one of those tubes they shove up your wrist in hospitals? Have my teeth suddenly morphed into millions of tiny piranhas that are doing the can-can in miniature frilly skirts?_

The watching was starting to creep me out, and I decided to get up and go see how Charlie was doing. I was about halfway down a hallway when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, but no one was there, so I turned back. I was about to think it was just my imagination, until I realized that that was what they always said, then, next thing you know, they turn around and there's a serial killer standing right there.

I turned around to check for serial killer. Instead of a serial killer, there was just air, how disappointing. I turned around again, and finally found the serial killer I was looking for, but, unfortunately, that serial killer's name was Anthony.

He looked kind of put out though, " I didn't scare you?"

"No, but it was cruel of you to get me all exited and hopeful for nothing. You're not even holding an axe!"

"Hopeful? Why would it be a good thing if someone was stalking you with an axe?"

"Why would it be a bad thing if someone was stalking with an axe?"

"Well... Name a situation when it would be good." He had this smug expression on, like I couldn't answer and come up with a reasonable situation.

So I began a story, "A man named Fred has just won the lottery, and with some of his money, he buys weapons, one of which is an axe. Fred bought the weapons for protection, of course.

"Fred drives past a hospital in Florida, and notices an awesomely violent looking girl; me, sitting in a smelly car next to a vocalizing cop. Noticing the girl's ticked off expression, Fred thinks, 'That awesomely violent girl could use an axe right about now.'

"So, he pulls up next to the cop, but it's too late, the girl has already gone into the building. He follows her in, but he can't tell which room she's gone into, so he waits in the hall.

"The girl comes out, and begins to walk down the hallway, not noticing Fred. Fred follows the awesomely violent girl through the hall. Fred drops a penny, and bends down to get it, just then the girl looks behind her, and sees nothing. Fred chases the rolling penny around, then gets it off the floor, and stands up.

"From chasing the rolling penny he has now moved in front of the girl, and proceeds to tell the girl how he thought she needed the axe, and that he has too many anyway. And then the girl takes her brand-new axe happily and runs off to go smash something." I finished with a sad look, thinking about the axe, and how much I would have loved it.

"That doesn't seem very likely." Anthony mumbled.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get an axe."

"I already have one."

"Really?"

"Yeah." _Holy crap! He has a hot car, and weapons! What more can I ask for?_

"What do you do with it?"

"Hack stuff up, what else?" He shrugged when he said it._ I'm in love._

"Well… Next time I'm at your house…. Can I pet it?" _I'm in love with the axe of course, what did you people think I meant?_

"The axe?"

I nodded. He raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything.

"So, first, you tell me the story of Fred, the Friendly Axe Murderer, and then, you ask if you can pet the axe I have at home?"

I nodded again.

"Okay." He smiled at me and nodded while he said it.

**A/N: DARN! And I wanted this chapter to be a serious one!!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT!!! I'm sorry self, I forgot, and I let my true self speak again. DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!! Of course master, I shall refrain.**


	27. Chapter 26: I Don't Look Very Tasty

**A/N: I! AM! SORRY! I was unexpectedly shipped off to Colorado (and boy, do I feel sore from skiing) and I got back yesterday. Then, for some stupid reason, when I tried to get on to FanFiction, it said the server was messed up. So there!**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. We've all heard it before so SHUT UP!!! (Sorry, got a little moody there.)**

The Calling

Chapter 26: I Don't Look Very Tasty…

So, _finally,_without any more distractions, we approached the room Charlie was staying in. Anthony opened the door for me, and we peeked in. It was rather awkward; seeing as we had walked in on Renee and Charlie while they were snuggling. Renee was sitting on Charlie's lap and leaning her head against him. Charlie looked very sleepy and confused, but he hugged Renee all the same.

I suppose I could have gone into the room and interrupted, but something else was holding me back. It was the question of whether or not they would still want me to stay with my foster parents, or if they would let me stay with them. The Stout's were nice, but they were lacking something, and I didn't feel like I belonged there. I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere, but I had to go somewhere.

Anthony seemed to sense what I was thinking, because he dragged me into a hug. "Something wrong?" he muttered. I didn't say anything. I stood there feeling pathetic.

Anthony tensed up all of a sudden. I looked up at him, and he didn't look like himself at all. He looked like a predator; his eyes were frantically darting back and forth, his teeth were bared, and he was snarling. I followed his eyes and spotted a woman being carried toward us on a stretcher. She didn't look very threatening to me.

A scent wafted across a hall. I could smell the sweet, sharp scent of blood. Anthony had let go of me, and was backing away from the scent. I could see the wanting in his eyes, and I could see him struggling to restrain himself. Carlisle was standing right next to him a moment later. He firmly grabbed Anthony's shoulder and led him down the hall towards the exit. I followed after curiously.

_Why does Anthony want this woman's blood? It was almost like he wanted to eat her! Is he some type of cannibal? He's never looked at me like that... Maybe I just don't look very tasty. Gah! What is my problem?! It's not like I want him to eat me! …. Is it? _

I followed them outside, across the parking lot, and into some woods, until Carlisle stopped me. "You should go back to the hospital." It wasn't a suggestion, not _really. _It was a command, so I marched back across the parking lot, and back into the hospital.

I stood there for a moment, until I realized that I was bored. _What to do? What to do? _I looked around innocently and hummed. I got an idea, and went charging off towards the room Charlie was staying in. _There's nothing like a good eavesdropping to entertain me._

I snuck up to the door, and sharpened my hearing. "-sudden change of attitude?" Charlie questioned Renee.

"You came back." Renee said simply, "How did you know?"

"Umm…" Charlie pondered this question for a brief moment, "I… Just knew."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Charlie?" Renee asked, sounding like a child laying in the dark after a bad dream and asking for their parent's reassurance that it wasn't real.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you think I would forget that you called me _your wife_ when you burst in and saved me?"

"Umm… I was actually hopping that you might…" That statement was followed by a giggle from Renee.

_Ugh, _I thought,_this is awkward, it's a darn good thing they think they're alone._

"Charlie?" Renee sounded like a little kid again.

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you and Bella for a while?"

"Why?" there was a brief silence, "I'm not saying you can't, I'm just wondering."

"I'm scared to stay in my house after what happened, and it's even scarier if I'm by myself."

"Of course you can stay with us, Renee. I can understand why you would be scared. You can go back when you feel better."

_Darn! I spent all this time listening, and they didn't say _one thing _about me! What a waste of time. I suppose Bella will be overjoyed though._

I jogged down the hallway to go find the waiting room where the others were. I entered to find Alice in one of her weird daydreams again, and Edward talking _way _to fast into a cell phone. Bella was sitting next to Edward and looking just as confused as I was.

I walked in quietly and sat down next to Bella. "Bella." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Renee and Charlie are talking and being _really _friendly with each other." Bella looked shocked and disbelieving.

"You're sure?"_No! I'm not sure! That's why I told you! Gosh!_

"Yeah, common, I'll show ya."

I lead Bella out of the room, and Edward insisted on following, so I let him. We stood around the corner from the door, and peeked around it slowly. Charlie looked like he was about to fall asleep, and Renee was sitting next to him on the bed. She kissed his cheek. I heard Bella gasp, and saw her smile. _Gosh! What is she gasping for? Is it really so shocking that I told the truth? I feel so trusted. _

**A/N: Are you happy now? You'd better be, or I'll get my pet rat to attack you. (Yes, I really do have a pet rat.)**


	28. Chapter 27: He Took The Shoes!

**You people are lucky, I'm typing this in English, and I'm risking my 4.0 GPA for you! Be grateful!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I'm the author of Twilight... AND THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!!!!**

The Calling

Chapter 27: He Took The Shoes!

I was waiting for Anthony to hurry up and come back. It was taking forever, though. I was bored again. Bella was smiling and hugging Edward like she had just won the lottery.

I heard someone else walking down the hallway; I looked up to see that horrid cop from before. He didn't see me, and kept walking down the hallway.

Without thinking, I pulled off my shoe and threw it hard at the cop. It made a satisfying noise when it smacked into his head. He stopped in shock, and then whipped around furiously. Edward and Bella looked up, and the cop started to charge toward us.

"RUN!" I didn't have to say it twice; we were flying down the hallway faster than you could blink. It was a darn good thing that cop wasn't in good shape, or I'd be dead. I looked back for Edward and Bella, but Edward had already pulled Bella into an alcove and hidden. _Wow. They're so loyal and caring…. Not really._

It was wobbling weirdly as I ran, for one of my shoes was still in the hallway. I stopped and yanked off my other shoe. I turned around, and took aim. This time, when the shoe hit, the cop fell over from the impact. I half-slid half-ran down the rest of the hall, and skidded around the corner.

I smacked into Carlisle just as I was turning the corner. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately, seeing my frazzled expression, shoelessness, and how I was panting.

"I'm being chased by a lunatic!" I screamed in his face. He looked over my shoulder in alarm, and suddenly yanked me into a room full of vending machines.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

Carlisle gave me a stern look.

"I threw a shoe at him…. I threw two shoes at him…"

He sighed and glanced out the door. "I think he's gone… Go, and don't throw any more shoes at anybody."

"Yes Sir!" I saluted him, and then dashed out the door.

I walked down the hall slowly, searching for my shoes. As hard as I looked, I couldn't find them. _I swear, I threw the second one at him right here…. I can almost see the dents in the floor from where he fell… _I gasped. _He took the shoes! NO! I loved those shoes like children! How could he?!_

I looked at the floor sadly, and mourned for my poor shoes, especially the left one.

"Nikki? What are you doing?" I knew that voice.

"Oh Anthony, he took my shoes."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. But my feet are so cold without them."

"You can have my shoes, but I think they might be kind of big…" He offered me a shoe. I put it on, and it was freezing, like he hadn't even been wearing it. I poked his foot curiously.

"Jeez Anthony! Your feet are freezing! And they don't even smell bad!"

"Um… Yeah… Um…"

"Maybe you should keep your shoes…"

"No, it's fine. Really!" He took off his other shoe and gave it to me.

I shivered slightly; that shoe was cold too. Even though his shoes were freezing, I hugged Anthony and told him he was awesome.

"Thank you." He smiled at me. I stared at him. He stared at me. We both just stared.

"Hey, kids, go be romantic somewhere else." Emmett laughed when we both jumped.

Before I knew what was happening Anthony had Emmett in a headlock. "You're one to talk," Anthony growled, squeezing Emmett's neck harder. "You and Rosalie do whatever you want and don't care where you are! Why are you following me anyway? You freak!" There was a shuffling sound, and this time Emmett was pinning Anthony against the wall.

"Yes, but Rosalie and I are married, and we're older than you. And I actually came to tell you that we've been hanging around here all day, and, quite frankly, I am bored as hell."

There was another shuffling sound, and then Anthony was banging Emmett's head on the floor. "I don't accept your petty excuses!"

Emmett punched Anthony in stomach and jumped away. Anthony jumped up and tackled him. Pretty soon, I couldn't tell which one was which and the hall was filled the sound of whacking and yelling. I sat there in Anthony's too-big shoes and watched happily.

I was having fun until Emmett ran up and grabbed me. He ran away with me slung over his shoulders like some type of animal that was being carried off to be_eaten_. Anthony was running after us, yelling.

I did the only thing I could think of; I bit Emmett.

**Yeah, well, we all know that this chapter isn't the greatest. I am so sorry. I haf (Yes, I spelled that wrong on purpose) no energy today and I think I have the flu. –sniffles-**

**I know it sucked, but please, just don't hurt me! –hides under covers-**


	29. Chapter 28: Buttons

**-Yawn-**

**Disclaimer: Meow! –claws at computer screen- (I am sorry, I have no idea how that could possibly suggest that I didn't write ****Twilight**

The Calling

Chapter 28: Buttons

"OOOOOOOWW!!!" Emmett howled in agony. He was such a wimp, but, to tell you the truth, my teeth hurt like heck and I wished I could scream too. Anthony caught up with us and pulled me away, but there was a problem; my teeth were still attached. He yanked again, and my teeth weren't happy. I bit harder. "OOOOW!!" Emmett yelled again.

Anthony tugged again, this time I let out a low whine from the pain. Anthony seemed to realize I was in pain too, and tried to a different strategy. He put one hand on the top of my head and one hand on my chin. He yanked them apart, and it was working too. I growled at him and narrowed my eyes. Unfortunately, Anthony was pulling hard, and loosening my grip on the screaming Emmett.

With one last desperate wrench, I released Emmett and went flying back into Anthony. I huffed grumpily and sat up. Anthony threw his arms over me and dragged me over to him. "I'm sorry," he said, "did I hurt you?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Where? I'll kiss it."

"It would be kind of hard to kiss my teeth…" He kissed my cheek instead.

"Does that work?"

"Hardly." He grinned after I said it.

I directed my attention towards everyone else, hoping that they weren't watching me and Anthony. Luckily, they weren't; they were watching Emmett. "Ow." Emmett said, amazed. "How did you…? But I'm a… What are…? You just… Ugh." Emmett looked really confused.

"You called me a baby after she bit me! And then you go screaming your head off when you get bit?! It was only a few minutes!" Anthony smiled at his brother victoriously. "Who's the baby now, Emmett?!"

Emmett bowed his head in defeat. "I hate to interrupt," Alice interjected, "but can we leave now?"

"Of course, Alice," Carlisle said, "we have reservations at the Embassy Suites. You're invited, by the way," he looked at me when he said the last part. "I already asked your parents, and they approved of it."

I sat in the pretty car and pressed a bunch of buttons. Anthony watched for a while, until he realized I had no idea what I was doing. "Can't you drive?"

"Nope."

"But, you're seventeen! Didn't your parents teach you? Didn't you get a license?" I shook my head. "Surely they had ways for you to learn at your school?"

"Oh. Yes. I suppose." Maybe they did, but I had never been to school, not even Sunday school or day care. I didn't want to tell them that of course, then they'd get all worried, start trying to teach me things themselves, and treat me like I was stupid. I was fine, though. I knew how to add, subtract, read, and I knew proper grammar. I don't know how I knew, I just _knew. _Like one of those dreams, where you are in your house, it doesn't look like your house, or share any characteristics with it, but you just _know _it's your house.

"So why didn't you take a driving course?" Anthony pulled me from my thoughts.

"I was… scared." It was a good enough excuse.

"Scared? Why? Most kids can't wait for their license. And they're scared too, but it's easy to overcome."

"I'm not most kids, and I was _scared._" Okay, so maybe I needed a better excuse.

"So would you object to me teaching you?"

"No."

"But you just said you were scared."

"I _was_."

He gave a confused glance, but dropped the subject, and switched seats with me. He kept watching me while he drove towards the hotel the Cullens were staying in. He looked kind of troubled, and kept glancing at me; he knew I was lying. Neither of said anything and sat in awkward silence.

"You know you can tell me anything." He said it more like a command then a reassurance.

"Yes."

He knew I was being stubborn, so he just said it bluntly, "You lied."

"Yes."

We had just stopped in the hotel parking lot. He leaned toward me threateningly. I didn't say a word. He grabbed my head and turned so I was staring directly at him. I starred back at him, to show my defiance. I ended up drifting away, loosing grip on my will and reason. My mind was blank and open. A melodious, sweet voice rang through the numbness. "Tell me," it sang. And why wouldn't I? The voice was wonderful and perfect; it would make me euphoric to obey it, to make it happy.

"I've never been to school. Not once. Ever. Nobody talked to me or taut me anything when I was younger. Nobody cared about that. My parents didn't care, either. All my parents really cared about that had to do with me was keeping me hidden, and away from everyone. I don't even really remember my real parents; I don't remember anything from before I ended up on that street in Florida. I just knew some things though, like the ability to read, talk, the common functions of someone my age. I knew where my brother was, and what his name was, even though I didn't. Does that make sense?" I wanted to tell the voice _everything_. It made me feel so nice and relieved.

"I suppose it does. Thank you." The voice sent shivers through my body. Suddenly, though, it stopped being so wonderful, and I was back in a car sitting next to Anthony.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me," he told me.

"It was pleasant." He sighed when I said it and his face fell.

We walked to the hotel in silence, I was calm and happy, but Anthony looked guilty and sad.

**All who are confused, raise your hands raises hand Yes, I confused myself. My brain hurts. **

**By the way, would you rather this story have a sad ending or a happy ending? (Not that it really matters; I do what I want. Bwahaha!)**


	30. Chapter 29: He Wants To Eat The Lobby

**Does anyone else find it impossible to start writing a poem on the computer? I do. It's strange.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now…. I don't think you ever will.**

The Calling

Chapter 29: He Wants To Eat The Lobby

The hotel had a pond/stream inside with a bunch of ginormous fish that you could feed with the food from the gumball machine-things. There was a bar, and a pool, and one of those elevators that's made of glass that you can see through while you're going to your floor. I saw a sign for the gym as well.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?" he responded it quietly.

"Can I have a quarter?" He smiled at me and reached into his pocket. He handed me a quarter and I was of to feed the giant coy fish. I stood on a small bridge that curved over the stream and watched the fish drift lazily through the water.

Anthony stood next to me silently and I got the feeling that he was starring at me, but I was too uncomfortable to turn my head and check. I felt his hand brush over mine, unfortunately, I was holding a bunch of fish food. I saw him smile slightly form the corner of my eye, he then wrapped his hand around my wrist and held it out over the water. I unclenched my fist and watched the fish dart forward to investigate.

Anthony silently picked up my bag and led me towards the elevator. We stepped in through the doors and watched them close behind us. Anthony pressed the button for the top floor. Everyone else in the hotel was at dinner, so it was only us two standing in the elevator, and it was sort of awkward. I glanced over in the direction of Anthony, only to find that he wasn't there. _What?! _I looked out through the glass. _Did he get left behind or something? Did he jump out?! _

I turned around and jumped in surprise, unfortunately, when I jumped, my head whacked the ceiling. _OW! Crap! I hope none saw that. _I looked over at Anthony in worry, but he was just laughing his head off. "That's not very nice," I told him, "I just killed a couple thousand of my brain cells, and it's your fault."

"So? Brain cells are overrated. Besides, why bother being intelligent when you've got a millionaire like me."

"Gosh, I didn't realize that my brain was so useless."

"Yup. It's just a muscle." I raised my eyebrows silently.

The doors binged open and I was led down a hallway that smelled of cleaning detergents and freshly washed towels. Anthony opened a door for me and handed me the scanner card that opened it. He threw my bag down on the floor, while I jumped on the bed.

As I was in mid-jump, I was attacked. I screamed and whacked at the projectile flying towards me. Unfortunately, I lost and was captured. "Gosh! You kicked me in the head!" Anthony screamed.

"That's what happens when you attack a psychotic mutant."

"Mutant?" I noticed he didn't question the Psychotic part….

"I'm was only ever half human."

"Ah."

"Hey wait…. Why where you attacking me anyway?"

"So I could eat you."

"Oh." _That's not a bad excuse, you know._

He picked my wrist and sniffed at it. "You smell very tasty."

I was about to ask him if I smelled more like a type of meat or vegetable, but he had flipped me over and pushed me into the cushion. I screamed at him, but it was muffled and I couldn't see enough to be able to hit him. After I while, when I had calmed down, Anthony allowed me to escape from the evil, suffocating mattress and dragged me into a hug.

"You're so cute sometimes," Anthony murmured, closing his eyes and squeezing my tummy. I glared at the wall over his shoulder. "What? You don't like being called cute?"

"Not really."

"So… What do you like to be called?"

"Something with dignity. 'Vicious,' for example. Or maybe, 'savage.'"

"You're very savage and vicious little kitty," he told me sarcastically. I bit his ear just to make sure he knew his statement was true.

Honestly, after I bit him I expected him to at least say "ow", but he didn't make a sound. He moved his head slightly, and I let go of his ear, confused. He turned his head completely around so that his face was inches from mine, and I could feel his freezing breath. I suppose I should have expected him to kiss me, especially with all of the foreshadowing, but I was still alarmed when he did so.

I relaxed after a second, shrinking into him and enjoying the coolness of his body. I felt him lick my lips curiously, I knew what he was wondering; what did I taste like? I'd ask him how it was afterwards. I felt him run his fingers through my hair, and wondered what I should be doing. _Honestly, I've don't have much experience in this field. I wish there was some sort of instruction manual. I hope Anthony doesn't think I hate him because I'm not responding. Crap. _I struggled and searched through my mind for something to do, but I couldn't come up with anything.

I could feel Anthony growing uneasy, and slowly pulling away. Desperately, I yanked him back towards me and hugged him. He seemed a little happier now, but he was still tense; I could feel the muscles in his back. _Jeez, Anthony could sure use a massage right now. _I mentally gasped. _That's it! _I moved my hands farther onto his back and started rubbing small circles in his muscles with my thumbs.

It must have worked, because I felt him relax, and then sigh happily against my lips. Much to my discontentment, he pulled his head away from mine, but at least he stayed in place. I opened my eyes to look at him questioningly, the eyes that met me looked far off and sad,

"You're not uncomfortable, are you?" he asked, worried.

"No." I heard him sigh. "What's wrong?" _Darn it! Now I feel sad too!_

"I feel like we're not close enough."

"You want to be closer?"

"Is that bad?"

"… Definitely not."

"Good. I- ….. I was hoping you were hungry. No! I want to eat the lobby! Uh. I mean…. I-" He said it way to fast, but I caught most of it.

"You want me to go eat dinner with you in the restaurant by the lobby?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"How can you be nervous asking me to dinner if we just kissed for like, five minutes?"

"I…. I… I don't really know. I guess I was worried you wouldn't want to go out. To eat, I mean."

I shook my head at him slowly, and pulled him towards the door.

**A/N: Me is sooooooo sorry me tooked so long to write this chapter. Me has a sinus infection, and me had to go and see the scary doctor and a bunch of whining little kidses. Me hopes to have the next chapter out sooner, yes?**


	31. Chapter 30: Most Definitely

**I suppose I should grovel…..**

The Calling

Chapter 30: Most Definitely 

Recap: _I shook my head at him slowly, and pulled him towards the door._

Strangely enough, by the time we were seated at a table in the fancy, little restaurant next to the lobby, I was the one that was nervous. I fidgeted with my fingers under the table.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked quietly, 'If I'm making you feel awkward, please feel free to leave."

"It's not you, don't worry Anthony, I'm just in a jumpy mood." I looked somewhere else and tried to distract myself with something interesting. Strangely, I noticed dozens of eyes focused in my general direction. I wondered why they were all staring at me, until I realized that they weren't staring at me, they were looking at Anthony. 

I turned around to look at him again, and to wonder why he attracted so much attention. I'd never really fully realized that he was _gorgeous_, and found myself gaping at him as well. His eyes were unnaturally, but beautifully, large, his black hair was messy, but adorable, and his expression was kind and welcoming. He was the type of dude that normal chicks would fall all over. I suppose, after being rather oblivious to the world around me, I ad never noticed that my best friend was a hunk.

I turned back around and shot deadly glances at all of the women that were starring openly. Some looked away, but some of the witches kept right on looking. I was too stubborn and temperamental to let them. I stood up from my chair, exaggerating every movement so they would get the message, and walked around the table, then sat down…. Right on Anthony's lap. 

He was happy, of course, and snuck his arms around me. I nuzzled my head into his neck and smiled smugly. The other girls looked away angrily and defeated. 

I had been so wrapped up in getting the girls to know he was mine that I hadn't really thought about how Anthony would react. I looked up into his face, he was grinning hugely, and watching me. After a moment of staring, he rested his head on top of mine. My nose was pushed into his neck, which was not an entirely unpleasant experience. I could feel him breathing in my hair, and matched my breathing with his so that my chest rose and fell in the same beat his did.

Just then, the chick with our food decided to show up. She cleared her throat loudly, expecting to get some attention. Anthony looked up expectantly, and, with an audible huff, the waitress plunked our food on the table and stalked off. 

Anthony flipped me around on his lap so that I was facing the table. I'd forgotten what I'd ordered, but was happily reminded. I'd ordered a heaping plate of fettuccini. "Where's your food?" I asked abruptly, realizing that Anthony hadn't gotten anything. 

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Most definitely."

"Well, if you change your mind, I have plenty of noodles to share."

He smirked at me in response.

I wound a string of noodles around my fork and took a bite. It needed salt. Of course, if you were me, everything needed salt. I ate another forkful without salt anyway.

I had a suspicion, and soon confirmed it; I turned around, and Anthony was watching my like one might watch his favorite movie. _What is it with these people! _I lifted my hand up and placed it on his cheek, Anthony looked down at me questioningly. I shoved his head away.

"What was that for?" he asked, after he had recovered from a state of shock.

"That'll teach you to stare at people when they eat." 

"I was staring at _you_, not you _eating_."

"What do you mean?" 

He looked down at the table in embarrassment. "Well…. You're quite pretty. I… I stare at you all the time."

I found myself smiling. I blushed slightly as well, but I didn't look away from Anthony. Gradually, he grew less embarrassed and looked back at me.

Through that whole discussion, I had managed to devour that of which had previously resided on the plate. Anthony, noticing that I was done with dinner, paid, and lead me back to our floor. 

"That was rather fast." He said.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Of course not. I just wish U could spend more time with you."

"It's not like you have a bedtime, Anthony."

"I know, but wouldn't it be kind of weird if I was in a hotel with you, alone?"

"Only kind of."

He smiled nervously, but he came along to my room anyway.

**A/N: NO THEY ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING NAUGHTY! I know y'all were thinking it! ( and no I am not from Texas!) No offense to Texans, of course.**

**He he! .**


	32. Chapter 31: Hugging an Adorable Murderer

He smiled nervously, but he came along to my room anyway

**A/N: -grovels- I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSOVERYSORRYITOOKSOLONG!!  
**

**I AM NOT WORTHY!! -fall to knees and puts head down in shame-**

**There, I hope you're happy. **

The Calling

Chapter 31: Hugging an Adorable Murderer

"Uno!" I yelled.

"How did you-?!"

"Magic!" I snorted like a pig after I said it.

"But……I thought…..I was…. Gah!"

"Ha ha! I win! You lose!"

"I do not!"

"I'm surprised; I didn't think you'd be such a sore loser."

Anthony sighed angrily and put his cards down, glaring at me while doing so. He turned his head and crossed his arms, going, "Hmph!"

"You look like a girl Anthony," I informed him.

"I know, aren't I pretty?" He grinned and flipped his hair dramatically.

"Oh, yes, of course."

Ollie meowed urgently, rubbing up against my leg. Anthony chuckled, "You're pretty too, Ollie."

Ollie meowed in response, as if to say, "That's right."

There was a sudden moment of silence. I looked up to find a pair of golden eyes looking back. The looked suddenly sad. "A storms coming," he muttered, "sounds like good weather for baseball."

"Baseball?"

"Yeah," there was another moment of silence, then, "Nikki?"

"Yes?"

"What do you look for in a good friend?" _Where did this come from?_

"Well… I guess it doesn't really matter what a person is like, so long as they treat me nicely."

"So…. Say I was a murderer…."

"Well that would depend on your reason for murder."

"Say I'm a blood-thirsty killer that drains the life out of innocent people?"

"If you're a murderer, you sure are a nice murderer."

"Wouldn't you be, I donno, scared?"

"Not particularly."

"Why?"

"Because I feel comfortable with you, and I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Nothings for sure."

"Oh, be quiet. You're just being silly."

"No." He said it very quietly, but solidly.

"What do you mean?"

He looked up at me hopelessly, "I've killed people Nikki, a lot of people."

It was then that I realized he was not joking. "….You're…You're serious."

It was a statement, but he said, "Yes," anyway.

He looked like he should be crying, but he wasn't. I scooted over towards him and squeezed him into a hug. I felt him place his arms around me, he was very cold, but even so, he was comfortable and soft. I could feel him shaking slightly. He felt like a small child in my arms, scared and unsure, and it was adorable. _It's strange, I never thought I'd be in this situation; hugging an adorable murderer._

"..But why? Why would you kill somebody?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Hardy har har." I said, un-amused.

"I. Am. A. Vampire."

"Yeah, and I'm a whale."

"Nikki, I'm serious." It was so sudden, blunt, and simple that I just didn't get it. By then we had separated from our hug. But I was yanked back and laid against his chest. "What do you hear?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly. I'm dead."

I strained my ears, but all I heard was breathing. I looked up at his face. It was perfect, _too_ perfect. Too perfect to be human, anyway. I grabbed his wrist and placed my fingers on it; no pulse. "My god." I said quietly.

"Are you scared now?"

"No. Actually, I'm rather pleased."

"What?" He sounded very doubtful and confused.

"I _knew_ you were real! Or rather, your race."

"Did you?" I saw a wicked smile spread across his face. It was a sort of smile that comes with something dark and ironic. I leaned back, away from him and his heart-less chest. He was starting to scare me, not what he was saying, but the emotions behind what he was saying.

I was about to say something, but just as I opened my mouth, there was a flash of light, followed by an irritated rumble of thunder. I jumped. I did not like storms; I loved the rain, but not thunder. I covered my hands up with my ears. I felt something cold shift behind me. I jumped again when the cold thing snatched me.

"Hey," Anthony whispered, "It's just me. You're safe. Calm down."

_Oh, good, it's just Anthony. AH!_ The thunder crashed again. I had my head in my arms and hid in the corner. Anthony had a firm grip on me, and was trying to soothe me out of my reclusive position and get me to come over to be with him. It was working, sort of.

"Come on, kitty, don't be scared, I'll protect you." I loosened up a little, and that was all Anthony needed to drag me out fully and set me on his lap. I spun around and clung to him tightly, he slid his hands up and down my back. _Okay. We're good. We're good. It's all good. It's-AH! _The thunder crashed again. I tried to jump away, but was held back.

Anthony curled himself around me, muffling the rumblings. It was better, but I was still breathing weird. "Chill." I heard him say. _I am chilled, idiot, I'm so cold I'm shivering! What I really need is to clam down. …AH! _You get the picture.

**A/N: -yawn- Sleep is good, so I leave you here.**


	33. Chapter 32: EEK

A/N: HaHA

**A/N: HaHA! Two days IN A ROW!!**

**Aren't you proud of me?**

The Calling

Chapter 32: EEK

_AH! _As you might have guessed, the storm had not yet passed. The thunder was crashing through the hotel even stronger than it had been before. I sat huddled up in Anthony's arms. I kept jumping and whacking my head on his chin, I heard a sharp exhalation of air each time. I knew I would have a headache the next day.

Suddenly, I was jabbed in the side "EEK!" I squeaked loudly and buried my head in Anthony's shoulder. I was jabbed again, and I squeaked again.

There was a burst of laughter from beside me, and someone else yelled, "I don't _believe _you! You IDIOT!" A loud smacking noise came next. Anthony let go of me and jumped away, onto someone else. I was distracted from the thunder momentarily and looked up to see what was happening.

Anthony was pinning Emmett down on the floor and whacking his head over and over. He punched him in the stomach. "You think that's funny, huh Emmett?! Huh?!" Emmett couldn't really respond, he seemed to be having a trouble forming a complete sentence.

Suddenly, the tables were turned. Emmett shoved Anthony down and sat on him to keep him down. "Gee, you sure are scary, Anthony," he said in a mocking voice. Anthony, lying on his stomach, looked positively furious. Emmett let out a joyous laugh and shoved Anthony's head into the floor. "Awww… Just look at your poor little boyfriend, Nikki. He's so cute when he's mad."

Anthony screamed, "Gah! WHY YOU-!" then Emmett shoved his head forward again.

"Don't fuss, _sweetie_, it's a compliment." Emmett said, smiling smugly.

"UGH! JASPER! HELP ME!"

"Yes, come and save us Jazzy-kins!"

"Shut UP!"

"Well, well, what have we here?" Asked Jasper, poking his head into the room. He slid through the doorway and walked nonchalantly up to Emmett and Anthony. "Oh dear, Anthony, you wouldn't have stood a chance if you were with us when we fought those newborns."

Jasper shot a look at Emmett. "_He _started it!" Emmett whined, pointing at Anthony, who was still stuck beneath him.

"No, _you_ started it!" Anthony said. "You shouldn't make fun of people for being scared!"

"You were scared of the thunder, Anthony?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"No, it was his little kitty."

"Ollie?" Jasper asked.

"_No_, Jasper, Nikki." Emmett said.

"Oh."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Now that you mention it, Alice bought some food for Ollie, and I tried it, I've been a bit dizzy ever since."

"Ah."

"Yeah. I've been trying to get in touch with my human side."

"Stop talking, and HELP ME!"

**A/N: Heh heh. That was enjoyable to write. Reminds me of my brothers.**


	34. Chapter 33: The Falling

**WAZZUP?! **

The Calling

Chapter 33: The Falling

It was strange, but the storm seemed to shock me back into reality. All of my problems and concerns that had been thrown off came rushing back in a wild torrent, filling my head with questions.

_What did he mean he's a murderer? Where's Nick? What ever happened to Jonathan? Since when did people start calling me Nikki? Why did I let that lady take me here? Why am I even here? Who are these people, and what's their problem? Where's Ollie? Why did Ollie even follow me in the first place, and why is he so intelligent, especially for a cat? What is wrong with me?! How do I get away from here inconspicuously?_

I had many things to do, and people to find, so what had I been doing hanging around with the Cullens for a month? I had to get back to Italy and find Nick and John. _Wait…Who is John?_

A perfectly detailed and clear picture came into my mind of a boy slightly older than me. His platinum blonde hair was in a wild disarray, but it gave him a sort of mischievous, fun look. His eyes where a deep, velvety purple, they were the type of eyes that smiled, even when the rest of him didn't. His features were slightly girlish, and he was thin, it made him look fragile, but I had the feeling that he could cause a lot of damage if he desired. Surrounding him was a forest, and green-tinted light rays where spattered through the leafy ceiling.

The image was in my head for about three seconds, and when slipped away, I nearly forgot what I had seen. I did, in fact, forget all of the details, and I just remembered what I saw was a boy, and that was it.

When my vision focused, there where three concerned faces in mine. "Are you all right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, fine. What happened?"

"I donno, you just sort of… fell asleep, I guess."

"Well, it is late, and I'm pretty tired."

"Mmm." He knew I was trying to drop the subject.

"Okay, guys, get out, Nikki needs her sleep," Anthony commanded.

"Does that mean you're not leaving her room then?" Emmett asked, clearly implying something.

Anthony scowled and then shoved them out the door, shutting it behind them. I was relieved that Anthony didn't stay, that would have been strange, and I wasn't planning on sleeping at all.

I waited pressed my ear to the door, then the wall, and then the wall on the other side of the room. I didn't hear anything except for slow breathing and shuffling, so, hopefully, everyone was asleep or occupied by something else.

There was a sliding glass door on the other side of the room, and I padded over to it. Sliding the latch and shoving it open as quietly as possible, I walked out onto the balcony. I was about five stories above the parking lot, and across from me, was the roof of another side of the hotel, the gap was about twelve feet wide. I could make that jump, it was pie.

There was small ledge on the other side of the railing. I put one leg over, and then the other, until I was standing on the ledge. I looked down. _It's only five stories, nothing to worry about_. I told myself, but I was still unnerved.

"Meow?" I jerked violently in surprise. And, unfortunately, that's not a good thing to do while trying balance on a ledge five stories up.

I fell. And plummeted towards the parking lot, with nothing to save me from the hard, unforgiving asphalt.

**Ya... Hi. So I got a computer in my room, Which means I will be getting a lot more chapters in a lot faster. Now that the interenet is working, I can finally submit the chapters I've had done for like month now.**

**Hasta la vista, baby. (If that's how you even spell it.)**


	35. Chapter 34: Payment

**Whoot! -dances- I never new Blue Man Group could make me so hyper!**

**OOOOO this chapter is surprising, watch out!**

The Calling

Chapter 34: Payment

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came.

All I heard was a small tap. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw the night sky. I looked in the a different direction and found myself facing the boy from the vision. He had obviously caught me, seeing as I was still in his arms.

I found myself staring at him, into his deep, purple eyes. He put me down on my feet and watched me, like he was expecting something. "Th-thank you," I stuttered.

"You're welcome," his voice rang out, ringing and clear, like a bell. "but I'm afraid I have to request some payment."

"Oh… My wallets back in my room," I started off to go and get it, after all, this guy had saved my life; the least I could do was spare him some money.

He grabbed my wrist before I had taken two steps. "I didn't say you were paying in cash," he said, as he turned me back around to face him. He took my other wrist in his other hand.

It was obvious what he wanted, especially when he moved his face closer to mine. I owed him big-time, but he was a stranger, I think. He seemed vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't remember anything about him but the vision. My instincts told me he was safe; he was no random creep that went around requesting kisses.

Then there was Anthony, if I did kiss the guy, what would I say? Would I even say anything? I could just not tell him. The only person that would know would be this guy…

"I can keep a secret," he whispered, as if reading my mind, I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

And my last question; did I even want to kiss this guy? _Heck yes._ My entire body was screaming for me to do it, so much that it blurred any reasoning and overpowered my thoughts.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I felt him slide his hands off of my wrists and around my back, so that he held me in a tight hug. My hands acted on their own and rose up to caress his face. I felt a drop of water slide down my cheek. _A tear?_ I wasn't crying… Was _he_ crying? Why?

I slowly pulled my head back, and our lips separated. Our faces stayed close. I looked up into his eyes. Were they slightly red? I couldn't tell.

He grinned sneakily and took his hands of off me; I blushed and took mine away from his face.

He stepped back and licked his lips, "Thanks," he said, and then he was gone.

**...So, surprised right?**

**Man, I knew something like this was gonna happen, but I must say it's kind of weird...**

**...And I'm off to write the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 35: Self, You're A Genius

**Heylo my peopoles! 'Tiz funn two speel thangs wrung!**

The Calling

Chapter 35: Self, You're A Genius

I stood in the parking lot for a time, and only god knows how long that time was. I stared off into the city lights and eventually turned and headed back towards the hotel.

I passed through the lobby and into the elevator without trouble, then snuck down the hallway of the fifth floor in the direction of my room. I slid my card into the lock and eased the door open, before slipping in and shutting it quietly behind me.

That was where my luck ended. I turned away from the door and came face to face with Anthony, who was standing with his arms crossed and had a furious expression on his face. "And what made you decide to jump off of the balcony in the middle of the night?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"I was just getting some fresh air," _like he'll believe that._

"I saw you jump," he replied bluntly.

"….I fell." _Brilliant! Self, you're a genius._

"Uh-huh." He loomed over me, tall and menacing.

"No, rea-" I was interrupted when he leaned forward even more and planted a kiss on my stuttering lips.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said smiling and touching his nose to mine. "You know, if you wanted to get away so badly, I would've been happy to help you escape."

_Crap. Now I feel guilty. _I almost told him about what had happened with the violet-eyed boy just then. …..Almost.

He noticed my shameful expression and mistook it for a different one. "What's wrong? You're not hurt?!"

"No. I'm just… tired." At least it was better than my earlier excuses.

He chuckled, "Well then sleep, sweetie." He picked me up like a baby, and carried me over to the bed. He kissed my cheek and set my down gently, pulling the covers over me.

I closed my eyes. I didn't hear his footsteps, or even the door opening, but I did hear, "Sweet dreams." I didn't sleep a wink.

A tapping on the door brought my mind back to reality and my vision back into focus. "Nikki? Wake up honey; we're leaving for the airport in 30 minutes." It was Alice.

Finally! I had an excuse to do something! I hopped up and ran to stuff all of me stuff of my clothes into my suitcase. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair at light speed, then zoomed out the door.

Everyone else was already outside, and I rushed over to them. I didn't expect to see the Stout people among them, but there they were, smiling their creepy little smiles. Before I could say anything I was spontaneously enveloped in a huge group hug.

"Bye Nikki!" Someone said.

_What? Bye? Huh? WHAT?! AAAHHH!! _It slowly dawned on me that I wasn't going with the Cullens and Bella. I was going back to hell, back the Stout place, hence the internal screaming.

I knew what I had to do. I jumped forward suddenly, and latched on to someone's leg. "Well gosh, I didn't know you liked me that much, Nikki," Jasper said; it was his leg. I looked up at him. His eyebrows shot up and a look of alarm came onto his face.

Emmett leaned over to see why Jasper was so shocked. "Wow. She's like some crazed animal. Watch out Jasper, she might have rabies."

"Can humans even get rabies?" he asked nervously.

"I think so," Emmett responded.

Jasper looked down at me again uncomfortably and tried to push me off of his leg. I held tight.

"Good luck, sucker. I ain't letting go for nobody! HAHAHAHAHA!!" I'm guessing you already know who said that.

Someone else grabbed me around the middle and yanked. "Careful Edward! Don't hurt her!" Anthony said.

"Well then YOU get her off!!" Edward screamed. Someone else (I assume it was Anthony) wrapped his arms around me and tugged much more gently than Edward had.

"Maybe we should let her stay, I'm sure she come off eventually," Carlisle reasoned.

_Haha! It's working! Now all I have to do is hold on until we get to Forks!_

"Eventually could be three months from now!" Jasper yelled, pushing at my head.

"Would you like me to call the police?" asked someone who worked at the hotel.

"No! Its fine, she just…. Has separation anxiety." Bella told the hotel worker.

"Oh dear…. Would you like some help?" the hotel lady asked.

"That would be nice." Emmett said, grunting on "nice" as he yanked on my tummy again.

I would die before they removed me from Jasper's leg. I heard running footsteps behind me, it was some more people coming to try and get me off.

"Hurry! She's cutting off my circulation!" Jasper whined.

"She'll be off in a moment, sir," said another confused employee,

"NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE!!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." Someone told me.

"Oh, I'm calm, don't worry, but _you_ sir, should chill."

Suddenly, there were a million people grabbing me at once, and someone clawed at my fingers. I was shuddering with the effort to keep my grip. With a final heave, I flew off of Jasper's leg

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I clawed desperately at the carpet. I scrambled onto my hands and knees and sprang back towards Jasper. Jasper screamed like a girl and ran away, waving his arms in the air.

I was pinned to the ground, and someone wrapped their arms around me. I watched hopelessly as all of the Cullens (except for Anthony) followed after Jasper. That made it obvious who my captor was.

"I thought you were one my side, _Anthony_."

"I am, Babe, but I want my brother to stay attached to his leg."

"I would've let go."

"After we got off the plane, maybe."

I grumbled angrily. It wasn't fair.

"You're so cute," Anthony cooed, nuzzling his head against mine, "how about a goodbye kiss?"

"You don't deserve it."

"Aw….. Please?"

"No."

I was flipped over suddenly and Anthony pressed his face up on mine, giving me a wild, messy kiss. He pulled back, chuckled at my enraged expression, and then hopped up and sprinted away.

"NO! WAIT!" I ran after him, and into the parking lot, where their car was just pulling out. "STOP!" It drove away. I stood in the street, and fell to my knees. "COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!" I screamed, raising my hands to the sky.

"Nikki! Get out of the street! People are starring!" Miss Stout yelled, rushing up and dragging me away, into her disgusting yellow car.

**La dee da dee dum.**


	37. Chapter 36: The CAR!

**Geez, it's so hot here that I'm pretty much melting. Summer in Vegas is not fun! **

**I'm meeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllltttiiiinnnnggggg!!** **MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer... (runs away sobbing)**

The Calling

Chapter 35: The CAR?!

The ride "home" was silent. I sat in the back seat and sulked. _How come I have to go home with_ them_? What did I do to deserve this?_

I was mad, at everyone and everything. The only thing I wasn't mad at was Ollie, who was curled into a small furry ball on the seat next to me. I reached over and scratched him behind the ears, he purred quietly.

We pulled up to the house and I got out without a word, taking Ollie and my bag with me. About an hour went by without event, and I realized that I would have to wait around all day until I was able to sneak out.

It's a good thing I was patient. I sat there for hours. Mrs. Stout came in twice, to try and get me to come out, I just stared.

I glanced up at the clock it was almost eleven. I pressed my ear up against the wall and heard muffled, easy breaths. So the Stout's had finally given up and gone to sleep.

I was glad my room had a window; it saved me some trouble. Soon, I was outside, walking down the block and humming softly.

I don't know why I had suddenly acquired a habit of escaping in the middle of the night, but it didn't really bother me. I was getting tired of people trying to solve my problems for me. I had to do it myself if I wanted anything. The question was; where the heck was I going?

I found myself in a shopping center, and was going to go look for a phone, when the hair stood up on the back of my heck. Someone was following me. I whipped around; no one was there. I kept walking, my pace gradually increasing until I was running.

I had to hide somewhere, to get away from wide open spaces. I ran into some random store, and into the back. "Can I help you?"

"No," I said, panting. She looked at me, concerned, "I'm fine, just got a little hyper there."

I sat down, relieved, and took in my surroundings; I had walked into a very expensive, very stylish store that was full of teenage girls. A couple of them were looking at me weird.

"You know, Mike, you'd look positively adorable in this hoody."

"AH!" I jumped and banged against the wall.

"Aw… Did you hurt yourself?" It was that guy from before, you know, _that_ guy.

I looked up at his violet eyes. "No. Get away from me."

"I feel so un-loved," he said, giving me a sideways glance.

"No, I actually meant it." I didn't want to end up in the same situation as last time.

"Why should I leave? I like it here with you." He gave me a very sincere look, and I actually believed him. He pushed a bundle of fabric into my arms. "Try it on…please?"

"Why? I hate malls and clothes, and dressing rooms scare me."

"You've got nothing better to do." _Darn it! He's right._

"How would you know?" I asked meanly.

"I know everything."

"Uh-huh." I was already walking off to find a dressing room. It took me about a minute to change into what he had picked out. It was really creepy how everything fit perfectly, and made me look all cute and stylish. _Maybe he's a psychic._

I was wearing moderately-baggy jeans, a short, tight T-shirt that was striped light green and white with a guitar on the bottom right corner, and fat, bright green shoes that matched the shirt. There was some other thing I had to try on too, but I couldn't figure out what it was, so I just carried it out with me.

The blonde dude was leaning against the wall right outside the door, staring off into the distance in the other direction. _At least he wasn't watching me change, maybe he's not so bad, just a weirdo. _

I cleared my throat. He turned around, and studied my outfit, I crossed my arms nervously. He cocked his head to the side, until he spotted the weird thing I was carrying. "Oh," he chuckled, "it goes on your arm." He walked closer and took it from me, sliding my hand through it delicately until it was in place.

"There we go. You know it might be better if I had picked the shirt with the silver leaves…." He thought aloud.

"I tried one outfit on, and I'm not trying on anything else," _Period. _I stomped back into the dressing room and changed, leaving the store's clothes in the stall.

"Okay fine, at least let me buy the stuff first."

"NO!" Like I told you waaaay earlier, I hate to owe anyone anything, especially when it's money.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because."

"It's not like we're going to run out of money," he told me, like it was nothing.

"Don't buy me anything with _your_ money."

"But I want to."

"No." I looked up at him, to find that he was already walking away with the clothes. I chased after him angrily.

_Jesus! What type of maniac just shows up, insists I try something on, and then goes of and buys it for me?! It's not like I'll ever wear it again. Will I?_

While I was running after him, I happened to look in the mirror. I stopped running and backtracked. That was me? _THAT?!_ I looked_ horrible_! I couldn't believe it! I wasn't that concerned about my looks, but _ugh_!

I looked like I had rolled around in the dirt for a couple of hours, and then walked through a tornado, then gotten attacked by a band of raving weasels, and been blown up, twice. Oh, and got punched in the each eye several times, before being having half of my hair ripped out.

I stood there, staring and blinking, hopping it was just some strange dream and it would all be better soon. It wasn't.

"It's not that bad, Mike," said that guy, "You just look like a homeless person, which, technically, you are."

"GAH!" I hid my face behind my hands and ran away. I ended up hiding behind a trash can, next to a Panda Express.

_How long have I looked like this? Hours? Days? Months?! Why didn't Anthony say anything, why didn't Alice help me? I look like a monster!_

I heard a bag rustling next to me. "…Mike? Are you okay? I was just joking, you know."

"Just take me home, you purple-eyed freak."

I was lifted of the ground and carried away. Suddenly, I felt chilled air wash over me, and it smelled much fresher than the mall air. I was relieved to be away from people; I didn't want anyone to see me.

I don't know why this bothered me so much, but it did. It bothered me a lot.

"Is it okay if we go somewhere besides the Stout's?" I didn't say anything, and I guess he took that as a yes, because we ran right past their house. Our destination must have been a long ways away, because I know I fell asleep several times on the journey, and when we finally slowed down, it was the morning.

I looked up at the house we were entering. It was huge. Not just huge. HUGE! There was a gigantic garden, with several fountains and fish inside of them. Everything was perfectly cared for; the grass was cut, the bushes were trimmed, the roses were pruned, the fish were happy and healthy and the exterior of the house was spotless. I wondered what kind of people lived in this place.

We walked through the front door, which opened without a sound, and stepped into the house. It's needless to say the inside was even better.

I was taken up to a room on the third floor (yes, the _third_). The guy put set me down on the bed and showed me where the bathroom was, and then left. I laid there for a while, just starring, before I finally got up and went into the spacious bathroom.

I walked towards the shower quickly, averting my eyes from the mirror so that all I saw was a moving blur in the corner of my eye. I stripped down to nothing and walked into the shower, closing the glass door behind me. The feeling of water on my skin was almost unnatural; I hadn't felt it in so long.

I grabbed a cloth and scrubbed furiously all over myself, until I was positive the grime was all gone. I picked one of the many shampoo bottles, then washed, and re-washed until I lost count.

I had probably taken two hours, but no one seemed to care, so I didn't either. I walked out of the bathroom to find some comfy, warm clothes folded up neatly on the bed. I put them on and walked downstairs.

"Hey. How do you like your eggs?" Asked that guy, who was standing over the stove with a spatula and prodding at something in a frying pan.

"I don't care, I'll eat anything."

He shrugged and went back to his cooking. "Do you live here?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Alone?" Didn't he have a family, friends, something?

"Yes."

"Kind of a big house for one person…"

"I get a lot of visitors."

"Oh," was all that I said.

"Yeah."

"So… What's your name?"

I saw his expression change, and his eyes fell. "Jonathan," he said softly. He was concentrating very hard on the eggs.

"Johnny," I said. I didn't like the name too much; it didn't seemed to fit him. "You don't look like a Jonathan."

"You're still Mike at heart." He said, with a melancholy smile.

"What?"

"You'll understand sooner or later. So, anyway, our breakfast is ready." He opened a cupboard and pulled out two plates.

"Why can't we just share the pan instead of getting more dishes dirty?" I asked.

"Well… It's not very clean, is it?"

"Only if you're scared of cooties," I retorted.

"I'm not scared," he muttered.

"Then get us some forks."

He did as he was told and pulled two forks from a drawer, handing one to me. I used the pan like a plate and just ate the food right out of it. I was about halfway through the eggs before I realized that I was the only one eating.

"Eat," I commanded.

He took a tiny bite, barely a nibble in fact. I scooped up some of the scrambled eggs onto my fork and told him, "Say 'ah.'" He looked bewildered, and I just stared at him until he arrogantly said it. I shoved my fork into his mouth. His utter shock and confused expression made me laugh.

After having swallowed his food, he said, "It's not funny," looking insulted.

"Aw…. I'm sorry," and I was, yes, it was funny, but I didn't want to hurt his pride.

"I wasn't hungry in the first place," he said angrily. I noticed then that he looked absolutely exhausted, and remembered how he had carried me here. He must have run miles! And without even stopping!

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?"

"Helping me escape."

"Anytime."

I stared at him, wondering why his personality changed so much, and how one second he could be an annoying, pushy, guy, and then the next be a quiet, far-off person.

"What?" he asked, noticing my staring.

I was about to say it was nothing, but then I question popped into my head. "Why did you want a kiss?"

"Huh?"

"Remember that night in the parking lot? You asked for a kiss, why?"

He hesitated, "I just….. find you attractive, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

I had the feeling he was lying, or only telling part of the truth, but I dropped the subject.

"So… I guess you'll want a ride to Forks."

"Forks? How do_ you_ know I'm trying to get to Forks?"

"Like I said earlier, I know things."

There was a moment of silence before I answered, "Ok, fine! Yes, I am looking for a way to Forks."

"Good. We're leaving in ten minutes." _Why does everything happen so fast? _I asked myself. "I've packed a bag for you," John said, "it's already in the car."

_The CAR?! _I rushed outside without saying anything, and looked around wildly. There wasn't a vehicle in sight.

"It's in the garage!" he called from the house. I sprinted through the house until I found the garage, I then yanked the door open and ran inside.

I gasped. There, standing before me, was on of the most gorgeous, shiny cars I have ever seen. I didn't even recognize the company name, but I knew it was nowhere near cheap. It was a dark, cranberry red that sparkled like a rare gem. It was obviously a convertible, as it had no roof.

I was so happy, that I fell to my knees. I silently thanked god for this miracle. "Mike, what are you doing?"

"I'm appreciating this miracle," I said, still amazed.

"Maybe we should take the bike instead…." He pondered.

_THE BIKE?!_ "You mean a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, it's over there," he pointed across the huge garage. I jumped up off my knees and ran over to appraise the beautiful bike. "So…. You want to ride in the car, or take the bike." I pointed wordlessly at the motorcycle.

He laughed, a pleasant, care-free sound, and pulled a bag out of the glorious car, before handing it to me and flipping a switch that opened the garage door. I hustled over to him and the bike, which he was already starting up. I slung the bag over my shoulder and sat silently behind him.

He didn't say anything about a helmet, and he didn't make me wear one, so I figured he knew that I was safe enough without a helmet.

John seemed to be waiting for something, and I had a feeling it was me. I hesitated, wondering what he expected me to do, until his hands grabbed my wrists and he wrapped my arms around his stomach. "Hold tight, and don't let go," he told me. It seemed like a perfectly normal thing to say, but for some reason, the phrase seemed to have a lot more meaning than to not fall off of the motorcycle.

My back was aching slightly, because of my rigid posture, and gradually I gave up on keeping away from him, and leaned forward, so that I was pressed against his back. Being so close to him, I felt kind of uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to care, actually I think he was enjoying it.

Finally, John revved the engine, and we zoomed out of the garage.

I'd been on a motorcycle before, but it had been years before, and I definitely hadn't been going as fast as we were now. The feeling was incredible. I could feel the wind rushing past my face, and the road being eaten away under the wheels. The bike rumbled beneath me, shouting out its raw power. It wasn't just a machine; it was a wild, dangerous creature.

With every turn and tilt, I felt like I was going to fall and crash into the un-forgiving pavement. I was risking my life by being on this thing. I was scared, but the adrenaline rush, and the fear, made the whole experience even better. I felt like I was about to die, and I loved it.

**Yeah. So... Yeah. **

**Bleh. I donno bout you, but I HATE this chapter, stupid SELF! **

**Self: I'm sorry! **

**Me: YOU SHOULD BE! **

**Self: Don't hurt me! **

**Me: If I were you, which I am, I would already be running.**


	38. Chapter 37: Kenny

**I haven't much to say...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's charcters.**

The Calling

Chapter 37: Kenny

_What am I doing?_ I thought suddenly. _What the _hell_ are you doing, Nikki?! _I practically screamed in my head. _And I thought I was an idiot before!_ I couldn't believe myself. _How can I lose my sense of propriety so easily? This is ridiculous!_

_Okay, Self, FOCUS! This isn't entirely stupid. I'm getting back to Forks, right? _I paused, and then suddenly it was even the worse. _And what do I hope to achieve in Forks? _The less rational part of myself responded; _Anthony! _It wailed. _Oh, yes… Him. He's not really a problem… but he's not that important. _The other side of me contradicted fiercely, and a war raged in my head, between the rational me, and the self that ran purely on emotion.

John seemed to notice that I was having mental troubles, because he looked back at me, concerned. _John? _I hated that; it just seemed wrong_. John. Ugh! Is he _sure _that's his name? Why not Steve? No. That's not much better, and it reminds me Blue's Clues. Damien, perhaps? Jack? Nope. Lucifer? Not Really. Kenny? NO! There has to be something… I'll bug him about it later._

_More importantly; what am I going to do now? Should I just let events unfold, and watch from the sidelines? Or should I jump in and play the game? _I was assaulted by a sudden wave of exhaustion, and slumped forward. "You okay?" his voice rang through my head, silencing the internal battle.

"I'm a li'l sleepish," I muttered, my eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

He chuckled at my slurred speech, and slowed down a bit. I was being lifted up, my eyes cracked open and squinted at him as he set me back down so that I was in front. For a second, I thought he wanted me to drive –or ride, I guess- the motorcycle. But when he gripped the handles, I realized he had changed my position so that he could keep me securely on the bike if I dozed off.

And doze off I did. I was snoozing, not even five minutes afterward.

When I woke, the world was on fire. Not literally, of course, it was just the sunset, sorry if I scared you there. So, anyway, yeah, it was late in the evening, and I was _hungry_. I was going to whine, but I realized that the wind would steal my complaints as soon as I uttered them, so I waited. Luckily, we arrived at a stoplight fairly soon. "Can we stop somewhere to eat?" I asked.

"Sure. What are you hungry for?" he said, I could feel his chest rumble as he spoke.

"Anything will suffice, as long as it's edible."

"Well, I think I could go for some burritos."

"Excellent thinking," I complimented.

"Oh, thank you." We parked next to a casual-looking Mexican restaurant. John – _ugh_ – jumped off the bike, and turned to help me off.

"You know," I told him, "You don't look like a John." He looked down and his expression of hope baffled me. I continued anyway, "Are you sure that's your real name?" I questioned.

"What does it matter?" he said, his expression had changed into skepticism.

"I donno, but it's bugging the heck out of me," I admitted.

He grinned. "Your suspicions are correct," he said, "my name isn't John, that's my friend's name. I stole it."

"Well then," I said, "What is _your_ name?" I felt strangely relieved to hear that it was, in fact, the wrong name.

A scheming look crossed his face. "You know," he said, teasing, "I don't really feel like telling you."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because."

"Please?" I begged.

"Nope." He strolled forward, with a bounce in his step that only made me more agitated. I fumed silently while I jogged to catch up with him. He turned around and faced me, walking backwards. I glared at him. "Why don't you guess?" he asked cheerily, "I'm sure you could get it right if you thought about it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I know things?"

I rolled my eyes, irritated, and stormed through the door off the restaurant. I took my place in line without looking over at what's-his-name. "Aw. Don't get mad, Mike," he said, walking around so that I would have to look at him. I turned my head away angrily.

After a few moments of silence, I couldn't stand it anymore, and finally muttered, "Why do you call me 'Mike', anyway?"

He looked shocked. "That's your name," he said, like it was obvious.

"My name is Nicole. I have no idea where you came up with 'Mike'". I said coldly.

A pained expression flickered over his face. "Your middle name is Michael," he nearly whispered.

It was my turn to be shocked. "How….?"

"I just told you, Mike, I-"

"I know, I know; 'You know things,'" I finished for him.

"Exactly."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me _how_ you know all these things?"

"Never."

"I thought so," I said, I was slightly disappointed.

It was in the front of the line, and the lady waited patiently, pressing down on a huge tortilla in a machine that warmed it. "A burrito, please," I requested. She nodded and pulled the tortilla out of the machine and plopped it onto the stainless-steal counter, looking up again. "Umm…. No beans, shredded beef…" I instructed, as she threw together the contents of my food together right in front of me. I liked the style of the restaurant, sort of like a buffet, but not quite.

When my burrito was tightly secured in a foil bundle, and I had reached the register, I pulled my wallet out off my back pocket. I was relieved to learn that it had lived through the motorcycle ride, and everything else I had put it through.

"Hey! No, no." said the mystery person, shooing me away from the register, and paying with his own money before I could object. He grabbed our food and went to go get some soda. I got some Sprite for myself and grudgingly went to sit at the table he had chosen.

I sat silently, sulking. "Stop pouting and eat," he commanded. I didn't want to make it seem like I was obeying him, but I _was _hungry, and my food was sitting there, delicious, and waiting. I compromised with mocking him first, "Yes, oh-nameless-one." I said, bowing my head like some loyal slave. I then took my burrito and devoured it happily.

After I chugged down my Sprite, I finally glanced at the guy who lies about his name, intending to glance away again quickly, but I was amazed to find that he was finished too. No one ever ate faster than me. I was Nikki, the Devourer, and I lived up to me title, yet here he sat, smiling smugly and rolling a toothpick around in his teeth.

I turned my head away again, furious. "Poor, poor Mikey," he said in mock tragedy, "the evil boy beat her."

"I'll get you next time," I swore.

"Sure," he didn't sound like he believed it. He changed the subject, "You ready to hit the road?"

"Oh, yeah. And I'd love to do the same to you." I said, implying clearly that I would love to attack him.

He gasped dramatically, "Oh _no_! I'm so scared! Someone save me from the terrifying _little girl_!"

I exited the restaurant in the same fashion I'd entered.

Unfortunately, I was stuck with this guy, as I had no alternate ride and didn't even know what state I was in. I sat huffily on the motorcycle and waited for him to come back.

"Would you still like to sleep, or do you want to sit behind me again?" he asked.

I scooted back so he could sit in front. He was waiting again, and eventually I overcame my stubbornness and assumed the same position as before, wrapping my arms around him and leaning forward.

We were zooming off again, speeding down the street. When we came to a stoplight, he said, "So guess already."

"Fine! …Joseph?"

"No."

"Laurence?"

"Nope."

"Freddy?"

"Not even close."

"Uh…. Jackson?"

"No way."

The wind picked up again, and made conversation impossible. I puzzled over what his name could be. There were way too many possibilities. I'd be lucky if I guessed it by next week, and what if I had already said it, and he was just lying? We came to another stoplight.

"It's not Kenny, is it?" I asked, sounding desperate.

He nearly fell off the bike, he was laughing so hard.

"You never know!" I defended myself.

**Yeah, there you go. I have no idea why, but I'm really tired. blegh.**


	39. Chapter 38: Turkey Turkey Turkey

**Hello my people! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, and if I was, I would change Bella's name to "Annie", because it fits so much better and I know Edward/Jacob loves me! ...Right?**

The Calling

Chapter 39: Turkey Turkey Turkey

He was still laughing at me when the light turned green. I spent the rest of the ride in silence, until I started to recognize my surroundings. We were nearly too Bella's house, I expected that we would slow down, but to my surprise we sped right past.

"Where are we going?" I yelled against the wind.

"Your boyfriend's house," he yelled back.

I was about to ask how he knew where Anthony's house was, but then I knew exactly what he would say in response. So instead, I said, "You know, he's not officially my boyfriend."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, you two seem pretty close anyway, so whatever."

I was surprised he could find the nearly invisible turn off onto the Cullen's drive. We rode down the twisted road, past all the well-kept greenery, until we came up to the huge, beautiful house.

Obviously she heard the engine of the bike, because Alice skipped out of the door just then, and ran up to greet us. "Alice!" I screamed jumping off and flinging my arms wide.

"Nikki!" she yelled back, jumping into my arms for a hug. "How did you get here?!" she asked, still yelling.

"I hitched a ride with this freak!" I said, gesturing behind me with my thumb.

"Sweet!" she yelled. "HI!" she screamed at him.

"Hello," he replied coolly.

"Well, come in!" Alice said, smiling and waving us towards the house.

"What's got you so happy, Alice?" I questioned.

"Edward and Bella are getting married!"

"Since when?!" I gasped.

"Since a long time ago! But the wedding is TOMORROW!! AAAAHHH!!" she danced in a circle, absolutely euphoric.

Behind Alice, I saw Edward leaning against the door, smiling blissfully. Bella was next to him, looking like she'd rather be dead.

I waved, and they waved back. Alice shoved a fancy looking envelope into my hands. "You're invited!" she screamed, still jubilant.

"Thank you!" her delight was somewhat contagious, and I found myself yelling too.

"Are you coming?!"

"Yeah!"

"All RIGHT!" she shouted, then suddenly bolted towards the doorway and jumped on Jasper, who had appeared next to Edward and Bella.

Jasper laughed and grinned at her while she hugged him tight and ran inside screaming something about a dress.

I walked inside and couldn't help but to smile wider; the atmosphere was carefree and the air was charged with a happy feeling. Anthony was just walking out of the kitchen, he stopped, and then ran straight for me. "Nikki!" he yelled, picking me up in a tight hug and swinging me around in a circle.

"Hi," I said, laughing.

"I missed you," he told, setting me down, but keeping me in his arms. "You're coming to the wedding, right?"

"Yeah," I said, "I missed you, too."

"Mom! Look! Nikki's here!" Anthony said. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Oh! Welcome back!" she said, emerging from the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl.

"What are you making?" I asked,

"Cake, want to help?" she questioned, smiling.

"Yes!" I followed her back into the kitchen, and Anthony skipped in with me, with my hand gripped in his.

Esme handed me a spoon and let me stir the lemon-flavored frosting. Anthony stood behind me and watched, content.

"So, how have you been, sweetie?" Esme asked, while she blended together another mixture.

"I'm okay… A bit tired, but fine." I replied.

"But then why did you leave your parents?"

I felt kind of guilty, and tried to concentrate on the frosting. "I… I guess I just don't like to be alone."

"They were there, weren't they?"

"Yes. But I don't think they really like me, and it's not like they're my real parents."

"Whatever happened to you real parents?" After a few moments she added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't wan to."

"I…. I don't know. I can't remember, I mean. I don't remember anything from before Renee found me on that road in Florida." I felt suddenly frustrated saying this.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She sounded kind of sad.

"Yeah." I said, I realized I had stopped stirring, and started again. "I'm just so confused all the time. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. It's like a have no sense of purpose."

I'd said more than I intended to, and was embarrassed when I remembered that Anthony was still there. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. Something soft brushed across the skin of my cheek. I opened my eyes to find Anthony smiling sweetly at me. He ruffled my hair, and then left the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence that followed. I think it was only awkward for me, because I could see Esme smiling as she scuttled about the kitchen. "He really likes you Nikki," she told me. "But how do you feel about him?"

I blushed lightly and was silent.

"Please? I promise I won't tell him, I'll keep between you and me." she begged.

"Well, I really like him too, Mrs. Cullen-"

"Esme."

"Esme, but I don't know if I would feel the same way if it were someone else, or if he's special. I don't have much experience," I admitted.

"Oh," she said, laughing softly to herself, "I suppose we'll just have to see what happens, then."

I was silent again, and she took the bowl I had been stirring in, and scooped the frosting into a bag with a metal decoration tip on the end. I watched her frost the cake, forming delicate flowers and stars of frosting. "And what about that boy with the motorcycle? How do you feel about him?"

"I barely know who he is," I said, "he just showed up one day, and he's been bugging me ever since."

Unfortunately, she caught the ring of guilt in my voice when I talked about him. "What happened?" she asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing… And I shouldn't have done it…. But… I kissed him…. I was just so confused, and he saved me… and it didn't seem so wrong at the time…I didn't know what I was doing…. I'm so-"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Esme said, "You didn't do anything wrong. You don't belong to Anthony…yet, and if you told him, I think he would understand. Now Anthony's just got a little competition, is all."

"Thanks for being so forgiving, Esme. I wish you were my real mom."

She gave me a warm smile, "I wish I was too. But, there's nothing to forgive, Sweetie. You shouldn't feel bad because you like someone besides Anthony. Bella used to be upset about the same thing."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"But how did she choose?"

"She loved Edward more."

"Hey, wait. I never said I loved anybody."

"I know. Don't worry, Nikki, in the end it will all work out." She gave me a reassuring pat on the head, and then went to go find Alice.

I left the kitchen too, and went to sit on the couch. Everyone seemed to have something to do except for me, so I sat back and relaxed.

It was harder than I thought, relaxing. I had a lot of trouble sitting still for more than five minutes. I fidgeted and drummed my fingers. I was biting my nails when someone plopped down on the sofa next to me.

"So, indigo? Or light green?" Alice asked. She was holding a bag in her hands.

"Um… Indigo?"

"Okay! Let's go try it on!" Before I could protest, she was dragging me up the stairs to her and Jasper's room. The second we got there, she shoved something into my hands and closed the door so I could change.

I slipped the dress on after I had removed my clothes, and went to go examine myself in the mirror.

I wasn't the type of girl that wore dresses, but I had to admit that it was pretty. The fabric was a light, sort of silky material that hugged me tightly, but comfortably. The dress ended just below my knees, flaring out and making the whole dress look a little bit wild. "You like it?" Alice asked.

"Of course, Alice, it's awesome!" She grinned and then helped me out of it. "What's it for, anyway?"

"You're wearing it tomorrow, silly!"

"Oh! Alice, you shouldn't have bought me anything," I said.

"I know," she replied, hopping slightly, "but I did anyway!" She then shoved the dress back into the bag and zipped out of the room.

I shook my head and walked out too. Everyone seemed to be ditching me today. In the hallway outside of Alice's room, I ran into Anthony. "Are you staying for the night?" he asked.

"Am I?"

"You're invited to, if you want."

"I'd be glad to stay, if it's not too much trouble."

"Yay!" he pulled me up into a hug again.

"So…Is there anything I can do to help? I've kind of just been dragged along everywhere today." I said.

"You could help me distract Edward."

"Why are we distracting Edward," I asked as I followed him down the stairs.

"So that we can surprise him. It's no fun if he already knows what we have planned. It's my job to make sure he doesn't know anything he's not supposed to."

"So how do we do that?"

"Oh, it's easy, you could sing a song in your head, or say the pledge of allegiance, or just scream a word over and over again. Edward's a mind reader, you know, one of those vampire things."

_No wonder he always looks at me weird!_

"Are we distracting him, or annoying him?" I questioned.

"Both," Anthony replied happily.

"Okay! Let's do it!"

We found Edward leaning sitting on the couch with Bella in his lap, and she still looked like she wished someone would shoot her. "Remember, don't think about the details of the wedding, _at all_," Anthony whispered.

_Uh…_I searched for something distracting to think about. I looked out the window, and decided to name everything I saw. _Uh… Grass! Flowers! Red Flower! Blue flower! Trees! Clouds! SQUIRRELLYS!! _I loved squirrels, but eventually I ran out of things to name, so I settled with repeating people's names in my head. _Edward!_ His head whipped around to stare at me. _Edward! Hey Edward! Hey, Edward. Eddie! _I saw him flinch. _Haha! Eddie! Edwardo! Edward! Edwina! Edmund! Edward! EwardEdwardEdward! EDDDWAAARRDDDD!!_

"Is this really necessary?" Edward asked, his expression was starting to match Bella's.

"Yes it is," Anthony confirmed.

_Danananana BATMAN! _I thought_. La dee da dee dum! Joooohhhnnn Jacob Jingle Heimer SMITH! His name is MY name toOoOoOoOoOoOo!! _

"I _swear _I won't listen," Edward said, desperate.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, confused.

_Whenever we go out, the people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jingle Heimer Smith!! DA! DA! DA! DA! DA! DA! DA! Joooohhhhhhnnnnnn! Jacob…_

"They're torturing me, Bella!" Edward whined, laying his head against hers.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Anthony and I laughed together evilly.

_Turkey. Turkey! Turrrrr-KEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY! TURKEY!_ I hopped every time I thought it.

"Please!" Edward begged, "I'll do anything! I'll buy you a car! A house? _Anything_!"

"Nope. I've already been bribed," Anthony answered.

"What did Alice offer you?"

"Not telling." Anthony grinned and sat down on the couch.

_Ha! Hahahahahaha! Ha! Ha-ha! Bwaha! Mwahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Meow._

"GAH!" Edward yelled.

**Ugh. FINALLY! It took a lot of scrolling to get here!**

**So anyway, my minions, I'm going outside to rain-dance, so we can soak this overheated dessert called Las Vegas in fabulous, wet rain.**


	40. Chapter 39: BAD DOG!

**(sigh.) I feel all lonely today…. My awesome neighbor moved about a month ago, and I miss him. I haven't done anything fun in a while…. Maybe I should invite some of my friends to go see a movie… **

**Oh well. I like this chapter; probably because I'm a person that enjoys a good moment of violence.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, you know that lady who wrote the book? ...Yeah, her! That's me! ... ... ... ... NOT!**

The Calling

Chapter 39: BAD DOG!

The hours passed quickly as we tortured Edward, who eventually gave up and flopped over the couch, clutching his head in his hands.

The sun was drifting down into the mountains and the night was leaking into the sky, when the doorbell rang. We all turned to look at the door. Edward scrunched his nose and looked at Bella. "I'll get it," she said, standing up slowly and walking to the door.

The door swung open. "Bella," said a husky voice.

"Jacob," Bella responded.

"I want to talk to you," the mysterious-Jacob-person said.

Bella looked back at Edward, indecisive. He smiled, as if to say, "Do what you want."

Bella stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her.

"Who was that?" I asked, coming to sit on the couch next to Anthony.

"Bella's ….friend." From the way he said it, I could tell that he wasn't too fond of Bella's "friend".

Edward looked kind of nervous, which was weird; every time I saw him he was impassive, fuming, or starring at Bella with doe-eyes. I wondered if this "friend" was more than a friend to Bella.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else…." Anthony said, standing up and pulling me along with him.

We ended up in Anthony's room, sitting on the bed side-by-side. "So… You ran away?"

"Yes."

"But why? Your foster parents seemed really nice."

"Yeah," I said, "but I like it here much better."

"I'm glad to hear that… Who's that guy that came with you? Did you meet someone else when I was gone? Do you like him?"

"NO. He's just this guy. I think he knows me… you know, from… when I was a kid."

"Do you want me to make him go away?" Anthony asked, sounding thrilled at the idea.

"…..Uh… I don't like him…" _Do I? _"but he might know something about me… about my family… so no, I don't want him to leave…. Yet." I added the last part because of how disappointed Anthony looked.

"So… He's not like your boyfriend or anything?" he looked slightly worried.

"No. You're the closest thing I have to a boyfriend, Anthony."

He beamed, and put his arm around my shoulders in a side-hug sort of thing. There was a long moment of silence, which was not entirely awkward. Anthony drew small circles on my arm with his cold fingers. I leaned my head against his neck and sighed.

Suddenly, there was yelling and a loud banging noises coming from downstairs. Anthony tensed, and listened closely. In a flash he was out the door and speeding down the stairs.

I followed after him, stopping at the top of the stairs. The scene below was chaos. Edward and a humongous, reddish brown wolf were caught up in a whirl of fangs and claws, both snarling loudly. Bella was standing in the corner of the room, screaming at then to stop, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Anthony jumped right in and stood at Edward's side. Emmett was guarding Edwards other side. The red wolf had two wolves on either side of him as well; it was an even match. There was a long moment of tension, in which Bella screamed and sobbed for them to stop.

Then, both teams (The Cullens and the wolves) ran at each other. There was a tremendous thud when they collided, and tremors shook the house. I watched as Edward smashed his fist into the side of one wolf, and Emmett threw another at the wall. Edward's opponent snarled and lunged; a long, reddish line formed along his arm. "NO!" Bella screamed.

I focused on Anthony, who was doing fairly well, until another wolf showed up, and he was outnumbered. He threw one away, only for the only one to attack. Anthony seemed to be able to manage them both, but then a _third_ showed up.

I looked around desperately; Edward and the red wolf were locked in their fight, seeing only one another, Emmett was struggling with another group of wolves. No one was there to help Anthony. I watched, desperate as Anthony was knocked to the ground. A wolf jumped toward Anthony and I stopped breathing entirely.

Without thinking, I jumped over the banister and landed right on top of the wolf; it was pounded onto the ground. Everyone froze for a second, and the thud from the impact echoed through the room. Finally, the wolf under me moved, and struggled to get up. It seemed surprised to find that it couldn't. The wolf turned his head and snapped at me. "BAD DOG!" I yelled at it, pounding its head against the floor. By now, everyone had snapped out of it, and the war raged on.

I quickly pressed my fingers into a spot on the wolf's head, and he plunked over; out cold.

I sprang up and ran over to Anthony, pressing against his side and raising my fists in a defensive position.

"What are you doing?!" Anthony growled, sounding more angry than I had ever heard him.

"I'm helping you!" I growled back, smacking one of the wolves away.

"If you get hurt…!" he threatened.

"I won't."

From the corner of my eye, I saw a wolf rushing toward me. I spun around, right when it leaped into the air, and jumped up as well, kicking it in the face. I landed on the floor in a crouch, only to bounce right back up and pound another wolf.

I felt a breeze flow past my face, and saw another wolf drop. I chill forced its way down my spine when I realized how close I had been to having my head ripped off.

"Thanks," I said to Anthony, who had saved me.

"Watch your self," Anthony commanded, still sounding pissed.

_Right._ I saw another wolf approaching and slid forward to-

An unexpected wave of lethargy pulsed around us; I dropped my fists, and sat down, panting. God, I was tired. I felt Anthony drop beside me, and turned to face him; he was lying on the floor, exhausted. _That looks like heaven. _I didn't fight the sleepiness any longer, and fell over, resting my head on Anthony's stomach.

I heard a grunt in the distance, and glanced up sleepily to see Carlisle and Jasper pulling Edward and the reddish wolf apart. They surrendered easily, and Bella ran to Edward, sobbing and hugging him. She ran to the wolf next, and did the same thing.

Another wave off exhaustion hit, and I closed my eyes.

I fell asleep in the middle of the destroyed room, curling against Anthony's stomach.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it, it took me forever.**

**Gah, I'm hungry... TO THE KITCHEN!**


	41. Chapter 40: The Return of Ollie

**A/N: …There's a helicopter circling my neighborhood right now, and it's starting to bug me. (Shakes fist) CURSE YOU, HELICOPTER!!**

The Calling

Chapter 40: The Return of the Ollie

"Nikki…. Nikki…. Wake up, honey." Someone shook my shoulder lightly. I cracked my eyes open. Anthony was leaning over me, smiling.

I yawned. Then I sat up and said, "I hope you have a good reason for waking me up."

"It's time for dinner," Anthony told me.

"Okay!"

He chuckled when I bounced up and bounded towards the kitchen.

Unfortunately, as soon as I walked into the kitchen, everyone was silent. Anthony walked in behind me, looking totally at ease, even though the whole family was staring. He cleared his throat and sat down, saying, "So, how was everyone's day?"

Everyone started talking at once, making comments like, "Oh, it was fine," and, "I can't complain". Anthony smiled and motioned for me to sit.

I sat down in the chair next to him, shuffling awkwardly, and flashing him a nervous smile.

Dinner seemed to last hours, and even though Bella and I were the only ones eating, everyone sat at the table. And everyone kept glancing at each other meaningfully. Eventually, I couldn't stand it, and left the table, walking up the stairs and into Anthony's room.

The second I left I heard quiet chatter start up in the kitchen.

Upon entering the room, I soon discovered that I was not alone; Anonymous was there.

"Have you even been _trying_ to remember?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, disgusted.

"My name, idiot."

"No! Too much is happening for me to even think about it!" I said strongly, but quietly.

"Stop fooling around, Mike, and focus on what's important," That guy said, before he vanished.

"Stop fooling around, and focus, Mike!" I mocked him, angrily kicking the wall.

_What's so important?! _I questioned my self._ Why is this jerk's name some huge, magnificent secret?! _Then something else hit me, and I gasped._ WHERE'S OLLIE?! How could I just leave him behind? I'm such a pathetic person!_

_I sat down on the bed, letting the thoughts swirl in my head. How did this nameless fool know so much? It's like he's been watching me my whole life! _

…_. HAS HE?!_

_HOLY CRAP!! IS THIS GUY REALLY A STALKER?!_

_No…. If he had been following me, I would have known, or someone would have. It's nearly impossible to spy on someone who's constantly in the company of a bunch of vampires, and who also has weird abilities herself._

_Oh Jeez! VAMPIRES! Why do I take that so casually… Why doesn't that bother me? These people could be planning to eat me! …Maybe that's why they always stare!_

…_Maybe I'm just insane… Maybe this is all a dream, or some sick, twisted person is toying with my mind… Maybe I'm floating in a tank right now, plugged up to a million bleeping machines, with some guy writing down my behavior on a clipboard!! Is this all some experiment?!_

…_Maybe I should just lay down…._

_..Or maybe I should listen to that guy… He seems pretty smart, and he knows a lot… So, focus on what's important. What's important?_

_That guys name… Maybe if I get it right, he'll tell me something! Maybe he can explain everything!_

"Guy?" I said, into the air, hoping he would show up.

But he didn't, instead, a small, furry cat darted out from under the bed and clawed at my shoe laces.

"Ollie!" I picked him up and petted his head. He yawned sleepily, and meowed a little. "I'm so sorry Ollie!" I said, sitting down on the floor and plopping him in my lap. "You're such a good kitty," I cooed at him, stroking his fur. "I didn't mean to leave you behind! I love you Ollie."

He just meowed.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. The door swung open, and, surprisingly, Edward peeked in.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hello."

"I brought you some blankets…" he said, nodding his head toward a bundle in his arms.

"Oh… Thank you," I smiled, but still sat on the floor.

He came into the room and shut the door behind him. He sat down beside me, sighing. "What?" I asked.

"You know Nikki….Anthony's not the only member of the family that likes you..."

I gasped, "You mean you have feelings for me too, Edward!?" I questioned, shocked.

"No! I'm just saying that you're seen as a good friend to the rest of us."

"Where are you going with this, Edward?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well, I guess I just want to know that we've got your back, no matter what happens." He patted my head and smiled.

"…Okay….Yeah….Thanks, I guess...?" What else could I say?

"You're welcome," he said, walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

"He scares me sometimes, Ollie," I told the cat, petting his furry head.

"I know, he scares me too," A voice said from no where, making me jump.

"Sorry," Anthony apologized, picking up the blankets Edward had left. He laid them out on the floor, positioning two pillows at the top.

"That's an awful lot of things for just me…" I observed.

Anthony looked away guiltily. "…Actually, I was hoping we could…..uh..."

"Snuggle?" I suggested, smiling at his embarrassment.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'd love to," I said, pulling back the blankets so I could wriggle under them and then motioning for him to join me.

He slid under the covers, and turned on his side so that he was facing me. I was about to say something, but I completely forgot what it was because I was pulled into a soft kiss.

It ended quickly, and I rested my head in the curve of Anthony's neck. I sighed and closed my eyes, content. I felt him shift around, moving his arms to circle me. I kissed the skin of his neck gently and started to hum softly.

"What are you humming, Nikki?"

"Nothing in particular," I whispered. He pulled me in touched his nose to mine.

With no warning, the door flew open. "Anthony!" Alice screeched, "You didn't even try on your outfit for the wedding!"

He looked up slowly. "So?"

"Go. Try. It. ON!" Alice yelled, pointing towards the door.

"Alice, calm down, I'm sure it'll fit perfectly."

"But what if it DOESN'T?!"

"Then I'll just have to attend the wedding in my boxers."

"TRY IT ON, FOOL!!" Alice screamed, grabbing Anthony and dragging him out of the door.

_Well, there goes my cuddle-buddy. _I turned on to my side and Ollie curled up against my chest. We both made our selves comfortable, and then I drifted to sleep.

"Nikki! NIKKI!!" There was a pounding on my door, before it burst open and Alice pounced on me. I was dragged out of my make-shift bed, and into a ginormous bathroom, and then made to sit next to a very sleepy, very grumpy looking Bella.

Alice flew out of the room yelling, "Who took the perfume?! Rose, get the dresses ready!! EMMETT?! What did you _DO_ to the flowers?! GAH! Get out, GET OUT!!" that last comment was screamed in Edwards face, for he had walked into the room, and apparently wasn't allowed to see Bella until the wedding. Alice shoved him out, and then slammed the door behind her, locking it twice.

"Did she get you too?" Bella asked, looking at the state I was in. Still wearing my pajamas, with morning breath, and uncombed hair.

"Yeah," I jiggled the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Uh-oh. Looks like we're trapped Bella."

"She does this every time she can find an excuse to. Sooner or later I'm going to spontaneously combust." Bella stated, sighing angrily.

"That'd be fun to watch!" I commented brightly, "No offense, of course."

Bella just laughed.

The locks on the door clicked, and Bella and I ran to the shower, pulling the curtain forward so it hid us. We cowered in the shower. (**A/N: HEY! That rhymes! sings a song about cowering while showering**)

"Get out of here you sissies," Alice said. She was right behind us, and we both screamed when she spoke.

We ran away, ripping the shower curtain back and scrambling for the door like headless chickens. (**A/N: Heh heh. Chickens… Sorry for interrupting!**)

Alice was blocking the exit before either of us could blink She was holding a rolled up newspaper in one hand, and a spray bottle in the other. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, girls, but either way there's no escape." She gave me a mean look, and I almost collapsed. She seemed to expect something, and stood there, tapping her foot and looking at the ceiling.

So I decided to grovel.

I fell to my knees raised my arms to the sky, I then bent over and placed my hands on the floor, in a sort of worshipping motion. "I'm not worthy!" I said, doing it again. Bella soon joined me, and we chanted together.

Alice smiled, and she looked like an angel, an angel with weapons. She made Bella and me sit back down. Alice grabbed a brush, and ran it through Bella's hair, then mine. We both remained silent and passive, not daring to resist.

Alice twisted my hair up, and sprayed something fruity-smelling into it, before pushing some bobby pins into my head. I looked at the hair-do in the mirror, and I had to admit it was very pretty.

"See?" Alice said, "That wasn't so bad, was it? All you had to do was cooperate and-DON'T TOUCH IT!" she whacked my wrist with her newspaper and sprayed me in the face with freezing cold water.

I went through about another hour of this torture, getting smacked occasionally, before Alice finally let me go. "If you mess it up, there'll be hell to pay! Go see Rosalie for your dress" she said as I left, giving me another look.

I felt sorry for Bella, who had yet to be released from the evil chamber. However, I feared that Rosalie might me just as bad.

The rest of the morning passed in a frenzied blur. Eventually, we were all herded into the cars, and the women of the Cullen family chattered excitedly, making final adjustments, and making sure that Bella looked just perfect.

The girls got one car (Rosalie's BMW) and all the guys were in the Mercedes.

When we arrived, the boys got out first, and then Bella was rushed into the church. Everyone was flitting around the place, carrying flowers, dresses, frilly little thinga-ma-bobbers, and such.

I sat in a chair, waiting for everyone to get on with it. People started to arrive, and I ended up being volunteered for an usherette. I stood at the door, smiling and greeting people.

To my surprise, that guy that everyone seemed to hate was there too. He looked around uncomfortably, before Charlie came out to say hi and pulled him inside. Renee was there too, and she was sniffling already, she walked around hugging everybody and then went off to talk to Esme.

After everything was ready, the music started and everyone was silent. We all watched Bella walk down the aisle, she almost tripped. _He he he. _The preacher talked, and Renee's sniffling and sobbing got worse. Then Bella and Edward kissed, and everyone clapped.

_I will never understand the point of this_, I thought as I followed everyone out of the church. A couple of pictures were snapped, and then we were driven to a HUGE yacht.

That's when all of the fun started.

**A/N: Are you happy now? I sure hope so, because I have to get back to putting together my wolf puzzle…**

**DARN HELICOPTER!!**


	42. Chapter 41: Cake

**A/N: HELLO! **

The Calling

Chapter 41: Cake

"Run, Nikki, RUUUUUN!!" And, boy, did I run.

In case you're wondering why and what from I was running, it can be explained in one word: CAKE.

We were on the yacht, and all standing around talking. _Talking_. The cake was sitting right there, right in the corner. I reached out for it, only to be swirled in another direction. "What's the matter?" Anthony asked, seeing the annoyed expression on his dance partner's face.

"The cake," I whined reaching my arms out toward it and flexing my fingers. Every time Anthony twirled me around, I caught another glimpse of its gloriously-frosted tastiness. He just laughed, of course, pulling me farther away from the heavenly thing.

I glanced over at Edward and Bella, who were just staring at each other like puppy dogs. How could anyone concentrate with that cake in here?! Suddenly, we stopped spinning. "Sorry, Sweetheart, we have to go get our pictures taken." I was led over to Alice, who was standing with a very expensive camera clutched in her hands.

After taking at least twenty pictures, I got shoved away so they could take family pictures. I noticed that guy (not "that guy," but the really really tall one who was always mad) sitting by himself in the corner, staring at something.

I followed his line of sight to see…..THE CAKE!! He wanted the cake too! I hurried over to him. He looked up, he seemed slightly curious behind his glare. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I have a plan, you know."

"What kind of plan?"

"One to get…." I lowered me voice, "the cake." He looked confused at first, and then saw my hungry expression and his eyes widened.

I saw an evil grin flash across his face. "Shall we dance?" he asked, standing up and offering me his hand. I accepted and we spiraled in toward the cake.

"Is anyone watching?" he asked.

"Well, some of the Cullens are, and let me tell you, Anthony looks pretty mad," I responded after glancing over his shoulder.

I heard him laugh, then he said, "Okay, on three I'm going to spin you right towards the cake, and you grab it okay?"

"Roger that."

"One…." I searched the building with my eyes, making sure no one was watching.

"Two…." I took a deep breath, while trying to remain inconspicuous.

"THREE!" I whipped out of his arms and snatched the cake, then spun back quickly and hid the cake behind his massive tallness.

"I got it!" I said, excited.

"Okay, good, now we just have to make it out of here before anyone sees us." He muttered into my ear. We were waltzing towards the exit, and fast.

We were just sweeping out the door when someone inside screamed, "My cake! WHERE'S MY CAKE?!"

And now we're back at the running part.

"Run, Nikki, RUUUUUN!!" And, boy, did I run, being careful with the cake, of course.

I darted down the ramp and onto the harbor, turning randomly and dashing down the street (which, let me tell you, is freaking _hard_ when your wearing stilettos).

I could hear someone chasing right behind me, and I surged forward, terrified. "Quick, Nikki, the left, GO LEFT!" Someone said. I obeyed, swerving to my left, clutching the cake desperately.

Someone grabbed my waist, and yanked me down behind a tree. I struggled, and thrashed at the hands that were constraining me. "Hey, watch it, you'll ruin the cake." That stopped me.

I looked up to find the tall boy again, along with his two friends. We were all crouching behind a very large tree in some park. I looked at the cake, sitting on its little glass stand, and licked my lips.

I heard someone rush past the tree, followed by another person. It was deathly quiet for a few seconds, until the boys behind me erupted in cheers and high-fives and grins. I got patted on the head a couple of times, and then the shortest guy squeezed me in a spine-cracking hug.

"So, did anyone bring a fork?" I asked, wanting to hurry up and eat the cake.

The shortest one chuckled and the other one actually pulled a plastic fork out of his pocket. "Where did you get that?" one of his buddies asked.

"Well…. I always have one, just in case," he blushed, and looked down, ashamed.

"Embry, you nerd!" said the shorter one. "I'm Quill, by the way. This is my dork-friend, Embry, and that's our poor, rejected pal, Jake."

"I guess we'll have to share the fork…." I said.

"That's okay, as long as no one is diseased."

Embry handed me his fork, saying that I deserved the first bite, and I happily ate a bite of the cake.

We passed the fork around, taking turns, and soon nothing was left but the glass stand. I laid down on the grass, sighing happily.

Theft, a wild goose chase, and then cake. What could be better?

**A/N: ….GOODBYE! Hehehehehe…**


	43. Chapter 42: Gotcha

**A/N: Hey people, guess what?**

**I'm ALIVE! Yeah, I know, it's shocking. **

**But PLEASE don't hurt me!!!!! -begs for mercy**

**Oh, and by the way, I changed my pen name, in case ya didn't notice. Yeah, I think it fits me better, but I still like to set things (and people; BWAHAHAHA!!!) on fire.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah….. I didn't come up with any of these characters, except for Ollie and a couple people. At least I still have you Ollie. . . . **

The Calling

Chapter 42: Gotcha

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Meaning that they found us. And they were MAD.

_I didn't even think vampires liked cake!_

We scattered like pigeons. I ran like hell, of course, but eventually came to a dead end.

The person who had been following me slowed down, knowing that they had me cornered. It was then that I realized I still had Embry's fork clenched in my hand. I raised the fork, prepared to attack.

"Nikki?"

"AAAAAGH!!!!" I jumped forward to stab the person, and was suddenly caught in an iron grip. I struggled, but it was futile, and I had to give up and drop the fork.

My captor's grip loosened, but then I was pulled in towards him. "Are you okay?" He asked, hugging me softly to his chest.

I sighed in relief and snuggled against him.

It was Anthony, obviously. He picked me up, and gently patted my head. "Don't attack me please, sweetheart."

"You're not mad?"

He laughed quietly and gave me little kiss on the cheek. "Not at all, but watch out for Alice!"

My head was already filling up with terrible memories of newspapers and spray-bottles.

I giggled nervously, looking around just to make sure. _Oh, jeez. I can just picture her jumping out from behind that car with an axe….. AH! _

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" I screamed bloody murder when something actually did jump out from behind that car.

"AAAAAH!!!!! Alice, please! HAVE MERCY!!!!" I smacked Anthony until he let me go and frantically clawed at the brick wall. I had scuttled about halfway up the wall when I heard a shuffling beneath me.

"AAAAAH!!!!" I started to slip back down the wall. "NOOOOOO!!!! I WANT TO LIVE!" I lost my grip, and fell with a painful, searing screech.

Anthony caught me, pulling me against him and petting me again. "It's just Ollie."

"…. Oh."

He chuckled and kissed me softly, but then he pulled back and dropped me, moving away faster than I could see.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling slightly rejected. He didn't have to answer, because I felt a warm liquid oozing down my cheek.

Blood.

".... Oh," I said for the second time. I looked up at Anthony, and suddenly I was scared.

He was staring straight at me, his fingers clenched and digging into the wall behind him. He was straining away from me, and he wasn't breathing. He looked like a monster, and I felt like prey.

-------------------------------------------

"A-Anthony?" He was still staring. "Are you……?"

I stepped forward a tiny bit. He tensed up even more and cringed back. I moved back again, fighting the urge to start running. His stare became more intense, and I moved farther back. A low growl rumbled in his chest; I spun and ran.

I didn't get far. I fell to the ground with a sharp snap. Anthony had me pinned down. I struggled to break free, but his grip tightened painfully. I stopped resisting and looked up into his eyes.

**Two bottomless wells of **

**Inky black.**

**Hunger**

**Burning away **

**At the soft**

**Golden life **

**That **

**I knew **

**Belonged in those eyes.**

**He was fighting against it**

**Fighting as hard as he could against himself**

**And**

**He was losing. **

**I searched through those eyes**

**Trying to pull out the bright**

**Shinning person inside **

**An emotion flickered across his face**

**an emotion that I couldn't quite catch. **

**He changed.**

**He turned away from me**

**But**

**I could see a smile form on his face. **

**He started to laugh.**

"Gotcha," He said with a friendly smile, like he had been joking the entire time. I remained suspiciously silent. "Consider it revenge for excluding me from your cake adventure." He laughed softly and kissed me on the lips.

I let out a little sigh of relief and leaned into him. He cuddled me softly and flipped me up off the ground so that I was pinning him down now.

He kissed me again, more passionately, and stroked his hands over my back. I shivered slightly, and snuggled against his neck after he released me from his kiss. He kissed my cheek, but it wasn't a peck sort of kiss, and he didn't pull away.

I felt his tongue slide over my skin, and heard his breathing pick up again. Anthony lowered his face to my collarbone, and inhaled deeply.

_Oh no._

I pulled away and looked into eyes, trying to reassure myself that he was just being snuggly, and nothing else.

**That was the worst mistake I ever could have made.**

**He looked back fiercely**

**His stare beaming **

**Into the shadowy corners of my soul. **

**I was revealed. **

**My every emotion**

**Every thought**

**Laid out for him to see. **

**What was this?**

**This. . . . **

**This mind-rape. **

**It was the worst kind of **

**Violation **

**I had ever felt.**

**I wanted to look away. **

**I **_**had**_** to look away. **

**But I couldn't.**

**Every cell in my body was working **

**To escape this invisible chokehold. **

**But the undeniable force was holding me down.**

**I couldn't move. **

**I couldn't breathe. **

**I couldn't even blink. **

**I couldn't feel anything except **

**His eyes**

**Piercing right through me **

**And **

**Holding me there on the ground.**

**I was paralyzed.**

"Gotcha," he said again, but this time, his smile was anything but friendly.

**A/N: . . . . Yep. That's it for now, but I'll definitely have the next chapter posted before March begins.**

**So. . . . I hope the rest of your guysez day goes well, and if it sucks. . . . That's life. (Haha, I know, I'm such a meany!)**

**Farewell.**


End file.
